


Ripple Effect

by pandaseek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaseek/pseuds/pandaseek
Summary: The guy blinked at him slowly, the cocky smirk slipping from his face, as Charles eyed the symbol on his jacket. "You're from Madison Prep! That's why you look familiar!""Well, this competition just got a lot more interesting!" The guy said pushing off the wall and stepping towards him.Castiel did a double take at the words. It couldn't be. Could it? He looked at the guy closely now. Spiky blond hair, bright green eyes and a spattering of freckles across his face. He was struggling to process the idea that his soulmate was standing right in front of him after spending months trying to convince himself that it was unlikely to find them anytime soon, if at all."I'll show you mine if you show me yours!" His soulmate winked at him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope you found enough information to make an argument there, we couldn't find an end to the information about how unpredictable and problematic the whole system is." He said eyeing the guy as he drank his coffee.
> 
> The guy blinked at him slowly, the cocky smirk slipping from his face, as Charles eyed the symbol on his jacket. "You're from Madison Prep! That's why you look familiar!"
> 
> "Well, this competition just got a lot more interesting!" The guy said pushing off the wall and stepping towards him.
> 
> Castiel did a double take at the words. It couldn't be. Could it? He looked at the guy closely now. Spiky blond hair, bright green eyes and a spattering of freckles across his face. He was struggling to process the idea that his soulmate was standing right in front of him after spending months trying to convince himself that it was unlikely to find them anytime soon, if at all.
> 
> "I'll show you mine if you show me yours!" His soulmate winked at him.

In a world where soulmates exist, in a real and acknowledged way, people remain divided about love. Scientists have studied soulmates for years and they have not yet reached a distinct conclusion about how the process works. What they do know for sure, is that the words that appear on a persons skin, like a tattoo, are the first words your soulmate will speak directly too you. This is important. You may hear your soulmate speak to others and walk past them none the wiser about who they are to you. Some people may never be sure who their soulmate is, because if their soulmate doesn't speak directly to them, no words would ever appear on their skin. 

  
The next problem is that as the world changes, situations change and how you meet your soulmate changes. This causes the words on your skin to shift and change. The words you have at 16 may change when you're 20 or fade all together if the path that brings two soulmates together changes. These acknowledged aspects of the soulmate system had caused rift in the public perception around soulmates. Some believed that you should do everything in your power to find your soulmate, where others felt that it was too subjective and people should focus on living their lives regardless of who your soulmate turned out to be. That being said, life moved on like normal. People fell in and out of love. Got married and divorced. Worked and socialised, all without much thought about who the universe wished them to be with. 

  
Those lucky ones who discovered their soulmates had something more added to their lives. Not all of them got married, some remained friends, keeping that connection there and enriching their lives on a daily basis. Those who didn't, failed to understand that deep connection, likening the concept of soulmates to a fairy tale told to give kids something to hope for.

  
Castiel Novak, a student at a prestigious private school, thought about all of these things when he considered the words that had decorated the space above his heart for the last three months. With the knowledge of how easily those words could change or fade, he was determined not to pay too much attention to them, but was unable to deny the joy he had felt when he realised that their was some-one out there for him. Some-one that would have a deeper connection with him than he would find elsewhere. 

  
'Well, this competition just got a lot more interesting!'. Those were the words. Castiel had pondered their potential meaning for hours at a time. What competition? When? Was it organised sports? A five dollar bet at a party? It could mean anything! The one thing he knew for certain was that worrying over how and when might actually cause him to miss the moment. There was plenty of information to be found on the multitudes of ways soulmates could miss their chances. The one thing all scientists agreed on was that it took both soulmates staying on their particular life course for them to actually meet. Just one change of mind, or unexpected reaction from one of them, could cause them to pass each other without every meeting. He should know. He had been researching this subject extensively for the past few days.

  
Castiel was on his schools debate team, and tonight they would be attending the semi-final rounds of the interschool tournament. They had been given the subject matter just days before hand to prepare their arguments before going up against and an opposing school tonight. Their subject, Soulmates: Fate or Hinderance. They had been given hinderance. Which suited them with the vast amounts of evidence supporting the idea most people lost their jobs, family or friends in pursuit of a faceless nameless person the universe had chosen for them. All the research he had done in preparation had help to solidify his decision to keep those pesky words to himself. Which made him grateful that they had appeared on his chest, where he could keep them easily covered. Some of his friends had theirs on places like the back of their hands or across their necks, which meant they were on display wherever they went.

  
"It's packed tonight!" Balthazar stated, peeking out at the gallery from behind the curtains that separated the back stage.

  
"It is the semi-finals Balth." Castiel replied absently.

  
"I found the program. Did you know they have us facing a public school?" he asked derisively. "A public school! I thought we were here for a challenge."

  
"Don't be so pompous! They got here the same way we did. We wouldn't be facing them if it weren't going to be challenging!" Castiel argued.

  
He loved his friend, but he was the epitome of a snob. Balthazar was raised lavishly, and with no-one to check his attitudes and had developed the idea that only money could make a decent person. Personally Castiel thought that had a lot to do with the fact that his parents barely spent a week out of the year with their children, leaving them to be raised by nannies and tutors rather than putting the time and effort in themselves.

  
"Well considering the subject, plus the fact that we're facing a public school, I doubt we're going to be having much difficulty tonight."

  
"Maybe not with the subject, but debates are always unpredictable and we don't know anything about our opposition. I'm going to get a coffee. Did you want anything?" He asked grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

  
"No I'm good. I'll meet you in our section with the others."

  
Castiel left him there in search of the coffee van he had spotted at the back of the building earlier. Weaving his way through the crowds of different school groups, each surrounded by staff and parents, he made his way out back. He wasn't the only one in search of caffeine. There were five people lined up at the van in front of him and multiple teens from various schools scattered around the parking lot, coffee already in hand. A group leaning against the wall at the side of the lot caught his attention, with group pushing each other playfully and cursing loudly. He assumed they were one of the teams, with their blazers sitting in a pile beside them, though it was hard to be sure. The short red-headed female was the only one wearing a formal shirt and dress pants. The others were in jeans and tee-shirts. One had a button up shirt worn loosely over the top of his band tee, another was wearing a leather jacket over a tight fitting white shirt. 

  
Castiel thought that this would be the type of group that would have Balth ready to tear his hair out. But he found them interesting to watch as he waited for his coffee to be made. Their energetic movements wouldn't be tolerated at his school, it would be seen as too distracting, too unruly, something he envied, to him it just looked like they were having a good time. He thanked the barrister as he accepted a large cup of the strongest coffee they had, and wandered to the side, out of the way of the other customers. He picked a spot not far from the group he had been watching to lean on the wall and check his phone as he downed the first mouthful of his drink, hoping the caffeine would kick in before he had to be on stage. 

  
"You guys still need to get dressed you know!" the small red-head laughed, kicking one of the boys playfully.

  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" The guy in the leather jacket asked. "I can woo the crowd better when I'm not dressed in a monkey suit!"

  
"Unfortunately for you, they won't let us on stage if your not dressed appropriately." The Asian boy stated, buttoning up his shirt.

  
"Seriously though, do you think our argument is good enough? The school we're up against is pretty good." 

  
"Relax Charles. I can make anything look good." The guy said, striking a pose and making her laugh.

  
"We need more than you flirting with the judges! Help me out Kevin!"

  
"You weren't able to argue your way off the team, so you can't be that good!" Kevin teased.

  
The guy in the leather jacket smirked, running his thumb over his bottom lip as he looked at his friends. "The problem was, that I argued with Mr B so well in class, that he went over my head and had the principle threaten to kick me off the football team if I didn't join the debate club! I was set up!"

  
Castiel chuckled quietly at their antics as he stared at his phone. Sending Gabriel a quick text to let him know that he was at the tournament and would let him know how it went later.

  
"Hey!" The girl, Charles, pointed at him, gaining his attention. "Do I know you?"

  
Castiel looked carefully the her, before shaking his head slowly. "I don't think so. I'm usually pretty good with faces."

  
"You look familiar." she stated glancing at the rest of her group, "Are you debating tonight or just here for the show?"

  
"I'm debating. What subject did you guys get?" he asked easily, shifting on the wall to look at them.

  
"Soulmates." Kevin grinned.

  
"Because it's terribly difficult to argue with that." The other guy said sarcastically to Kevin.

  
Castiel bit back a smile. There was only one debate around soulmates tonight, these must be his opponents. He directed his attention at the guy that had spoken. Seeing how cocky the guy seemed to be.

  
"I hope you found enough information to make an argument there, we couldn't find an end to the information about how unpredictable and problematic the whole system is." He said eyeing the guy as he drank his coffee.

  
The guy blinked at him slowly, the cocky smirk slipping from his face, as Charles eyed the symbol on his jacket. "You're from Madison Prep! That's why you look familiar!"

  
"Well, this competition just got a lot more interesting!" The guy said pushing off the wall and stepping towards him.

  
Castiel did a double take at the words. It couldn't be. Could it? He looked at the guy closely now. Spiky blond hair, bright green eyes and a spattering of freckles across his face. He was struggling to process the idea that his soulmate was standing right in front of him after spending months trying to convince himself that it was unlikely to find them anytime soon, if at all.

  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours!" His soulmate winked at him.

  
Castiel watched intently as he shrugged of the leather jacket, dropping it behind him as he held out his left arm. There, standing out against the pale skin of his forearm, were Castiel's own words. Glaring up at him, with no possible way for them to have come from anywhere else. Tearing his eyes away from the words, he held out his coffee cup, asking him silently to hold it for a moment. His soulmate took it carefully, waiting patiently as he pulled his tie off and slowly undid half of the buttons on his shirt, pulling it too the side to expose the words across his chest. He kept his shirt open until the guy looked back up into his face with a smile pulling on his lips.

  
"Holy shit!" Charles exclaimed loudly as she watched them.

  
"I'm Castiel." He introduced himself as he buttoned up his shirt again.

  
"Dean." His soulmate offered, with his eyes following the progress of his fingers.

  
Castiel took his time knotting his tie, keeping his eyes on Dean. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that if he blinked now the guy would disappear, never to be seen again. Dean just smiled at him, stealing a mouthful of his coffee as he finished fixing his clothes. He held out the cup when he was done smirking at the way he drunk from it without hesitation.

  
"I hate to break this up, but you really need to get dressed Dean. We have to be inside soon before Mr B loses his shit."

  
Dean looked at Kevin carefully before nodding and accepting the white formal shirt Charles held out to him.

  
"I'm not wearing the tie."

  
"Yes you are!" Charles stated harshly.

  
Castiel laughed as he watched Dean resist the clothes being held out to him from his teammates. Charles just glared at him, holding the tie out, when he was finished tucking in the shirt.

  
"I don't even know how to tie it!" He glared at her.

  
Cas stepped forward, lifting the tie out off her hands and stooping to place his coffee and bag on the ground. 

  
"I do." 

  
He stepped up to Dean, flicking his collar up and throwing the tie over his neck quickly.

  
"I thought soulmates were supposed to be on your side!" Dean teased quietly.

  
"You're here for a debate and you can't go on stage without a tie. So, I am on your side... until we get on stage anyway." He smiled. 

  
"Don't do anything complicated like your tie."

  
"What's wrong with my tie?" He asked in offense.

  
"Way too private school for me. Can you do something more simple?"

  
Cas pulled out the knot he had been working on with an amused sigh. "Half Windsor it is!"

  
Dean smirked at him while he worked, "Are you free after this? I think we should find some where to talk after the show."

  
Cas smoothed down his collar when he was done, stepping back to look him over. "I'm free. Did you want to meet back here after?"

  
"Sure."

  
"Do you have cufflinks or are you good with the buttons?" he asked tugging on the open sleeves at Deans wrist.

  
"Who uses cufflinks?" 

  
"I do. Do you need a set?"

  
"You have spares?" Dean asked, watching him curiously.

  
Cas laughed, kneeling down at his bag again and opening the front pocket to retrieve a small box. Dean watched him open-mouthed.

  
"Who the hell are you?"

  
"I don't usually have spares! My brother actually got me a new set last week and these have been in my bag ever since. Don't worry, I think you'll like them."

  
Cas open the box with a smile. Holding it up for Dean to see the black cufflinks baring the Nirvana symbol on the top.

  
"Really?" He chuckled. "Alright, you get a pass for that one."

  
"I would hope so!" Cas stated checking his watch. "Come on. I'm going to cop an earful if I'm not in there soon."

  
Dean fastened the cufflinks in place and threw his school jacket on, giving Cas an exaggerated twirl to prove that he was done, chuckling as he nodded in approval.

  
"Do I look respectable now?" He asked the group sarcastically, picking up his leather jacket.

  
"You still look like a delinquent in those jeans." Charles said bluntly.

  
"There you go Cas," Dean said nudging his shoulder as they walked inside, with Charles and Kevin falling in beside him. "You can tell your parents that your soulmate is a juvenile delinquent. How well do you think that will go down?"

  
"If my soulmate is a delinquent than what does that make me?"

  
"A rich delinquent." Charles stated as Kevin laughed.

  
"Dude, you have Nirvana cufflinks! You're not much better than I am." Dean said as they navigated the crowds inside.

  
"I have to go this way," Cas stopped at the split in the room, looking at Dean. "I'll see you after?"

  
"Sure," Dean smiled, "You're not gonna be upset when I beat you right?"

  
"You think you've got a chance?" Cas smirked.

  
"I think you were screwed the moment you met me!" Dean answered quietly, leaning in so he could hear him. "You just haven't realised it yet. But you will."

  
Cas beamed at his confidence. He had told Balthazar not to underestimate their competition and now he was sure, that if nothing else, the would be in for an interesting debate.  
"We'll see..." 

  
He turned and walked towards his area, shaking his head at the strange turn in events. Who would have thought that he would end up with such a cocky soulmate. Dean was right, this just got a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel waited in the wings of the stage with Balthazar and Uriel watching the moderator on stage as he announced the next debate. From here he could see Dean and his friends waiting opposite, with Charles whispering to them. Cas missed the name of the school as he watched the group, but paid close attention as the moderator announced Charlene Bradbury as First speaker. Charlene walked out on stage with her head high, waving politely to the crowd before taking her seat. The next person he announced was Kevin Tran, who followed Charlene out nodding at the panel and taking his seat next to her. Lastly, he announced the final speaker, Dean Winchester. Cas repeated the named under his breath. Dean Winchester. He rolled it around his tongue as Dean sauntered on stage, cocky smile in place as he winked at him across the stage before taking his seat. Dean leaned back in his chair grinning as a cheer went up from a few audience members on his side of the stage. It looked like the juvenile delinquent had a few supporters in the crowd.

  
When the crowd settled, the moderator announced Madison Prep, introducing Uriel as the first speaker. Cas noticed that Dean watched the moderator with interest as Uriel stepped out. The next name to be called out was his own. Castiel Novak, second speaker. He stepped out of the wings, grinning as a cheer went up in the group of Madison students near the stage, he nodded politely to the panel as he took his seat beside Uriel. He caught Deans eye in time to see him mouth 'Novak' with a grin. He tried to suppress a laugh, as Dean wiggled his eyebrows at him while biting his pen, covering his mouth with his hand as Balthazar was announced. Balth being his pompous self, made a show of bowing to the audience before taking his seat. 

  
Cas shifted his attention to Charlene as she took centre stage to open the debate. As he expected, she gave a detailed history of Soulmates and all the expectations and benefits around finding your other half. Stating openly and simply that God/the universe, had a plan, a plan to enhance the human experience and how we/the humans should take this opportunity when its presented. He nodded politely as she took her seat and was replaced by Uriel. Uriel reiterated the history with a respectful nod at the research Charlene had presented before launching into their own argument around how fickle and complicated the system was, with millions of people baring the heartache of never experiencing such a connection, having never found their other half. Wouldn't it be easier all round if we were all on an equal playing field, without having the words inked across our skin, giving way to false hope? Adding finally, the sheer number from the latest census that showed that 70% of the population had not met their soulmates. The crowd in large was nodding along with in understanding as Uriel took his seat again.

  
Dean leant over to whisper some-thing to Kevin, using the name card to hide his mouth, before Kevin took the stage. Things got interesting as Kevin began presenting their evidence. Bringing up slide after slide of soulmates and their stories, Cas had expected this, what he hadn't considered was that each and every story they presented was centred on soulmates who maintained a platonic relationship. Choosing to keep their marriages to others. Kevin's focus was on the enrichment these pairs had found in their lives without entering a sexual relationship, and posing the question to the crowd, 'If you had the chance to meet someone who would enrich your life, would you turn your back just because you were married?'. Explaining that there was absolutely no reason for people to change their lives, or partners just because they happened to meet their other half. There was no research to back up the idea that soulmates had to be in a relationship with each other. 

  
Cas had expected them to present an argument for soulmate completing each other. The need to find your other half to experience something greater than the ordinary. He hadn't expected this. The smirk on Deans face told him that he knew they wouldn't consider that angle. For the first time on stage, Castiel hesitated. Taking a moment to consider the arguments before him before he started his own. His focus had been on presenting the many cases of people who had taken the words on their skin and changed their lives to try and force the meeting with their soulmate, looking at the reverberating damage these actions had caused to peoples lives. But standing there, seeing the flash of concern across Deans face, had him adjusting his argument. 

  
He presented the evidence he had prepared, focusing instead on the multitudes of ways soul mates had missed their chance. The evidence that people in their desire to find that connection, had caused their own heartbreak by deviating from the course they were on and drastically changing the outcome of their lives. He spoke about the marriages that failed when one of the parties discovered writing on their skin. But instead of speaking about the how the appearance of those words had destroyed the lives of families, he spoke about peoples rash reactions to chase the opportunity that was already destined to occur, and in doing so, losing themselves that chance. If these people had not tried to force fates hand, they too could have found their soulmates. Just without having the title. These people could have had that experience, had they not chased it. He reiterated the evidence that showed that the words only appeared when you were on the path to meet your other half, and looking at Dean when he finished, by explaining how even the smallest of decisions from just one soulmate could mean that they both miss out on that chance, the system was as flawed as the people. These situations could have been avoided if they had been unaware of those words.

  
Dean nodded in appreciation as Cas took his seat. Their argument had thrown Cas off balance, he saw that by the way his eyes had darted around the room before he presented, but he had thought on his feet adjusting to the change quickly. Dean had to admit, he didn't think they would recover so quickly, he had expected them to continue down their original line of soulmates causing problems to peoples lives. But they didn't and now he found that he would have to adjust his final argument to counter.  
He walked out on stage and shocked the crowd and his opposition by announcing that he agreed with Castiel. He sent a quick wink to Cas before he continued. He agreed that the system was faulty, that people were unpredictable and things could change for all of them in the blink of an eye. But that was the point, wasn't it. Soulmates were not a guarantee, nothing was. The system wasn't their to take or choices away and ensure we all met our other half. No. It was their as a sign post. Pointing you to some-one who would enhance and enrich your life, not just as a partner but as a friend, a connection that could not be broken. He addressed the evidence Cas had presented about people being their own downfall, stating that the words on your skin did not change your path unless you chose to change your path. They just gave you a sign that some-one special was standing before you. What you did with that information was up to you. So the question was not about how flawed the process was, the question was what would you do with that information? Could you stand in front of your soulmate and decide to walk away and miss out on that connection, or would you take 10 minutes to grab their number and arrange to meet for coffee? Could you look at your own words on their skin and not want to know more? Soulmates didn't tear couples apart, people did. Finding your soulmate was supposed to build you up, not tear you down, and if your weren't lucky enough to find yours then your life was not lacking in anyway, you wouldn't miss out on love or raising a family. Meeting them would just add something more.

  
Cas knew they were about to lose, but he conferred quietly with Balth as Dean brought his argument to a close, the least they could do was save face. Balth took to the stage as Dean returned to his seat. Closing their argument by stressing the human failure that came with having those words on your skin. Peoples innate desire to chase the dream would be their downfall and therefore people would have a better chance of finding and keeping those strong connections if they were not prompted to find them. Drawing the crowds attention again to the messy situations like divorce, that frequently occurred when some-one found those words written across their skin, because people were flawed. Wouldn't it save a world of heartache to those people, those families, if the cosmos didn't put up those signposts?

  
They sat quietly as the panel conferred. Discussing the debate in whispers on either side of the room. Cas was pleased to think that they had saved enough of their argument to wipe the cocky grin off Deans face. But he knew that when it came right down to it, Deans team had the better argument, and it had been presented in such a way that could sway even the coldest heart. Instead of promising absolutes, they had offered hope, something far more valuable to the lives of people around the globe. 

  
Cas smiled when the moderator announced Forest Glen High as the winners. His team-mates however groaned in disappointment and Dean smiled broadly as Charlene and Kevin jumped on him. He had to drag Balthazar out of his chair to go and shake their hands, like always Balths' pompous attitudes got in the way of him admitting defeat, but a quiet comment about his childish tantrums had him straightening up and meeting the winners with the proper respect. Shaking their hands and congratulating them on their win. Cas congratulated Kevin and Charlene first, smiling at the way Charles gloated at their success, and leaving Dean for last. 

  
"Not bad for a Private school." Dean commented walking over, his grin softening into something sweeter. "Are we still on for later?"

  
Cas held his hand out for Dean to shake, "Do I look like the type to throw a tantrum?"

  
"No," Dean said grasping his hand and shaking firmly. "But your friends do."

  
"You're not wrong." He admitted. "But I'll still be there, after I deal with their pity parties."

  
"I'll see you soon then." Dean grinned, dropping his hand.

  
Cas gave him a final nod before following his team-mates off stage. Their Teacher/Organiser, Mr Bennet was waiting backstage, already complaining about the unexpected twist in Forest Glens argument. Cas found that he had to bite his tongue to keep from chewing his Teacher out about the poor example of sportsmanship him was showing them. He liked Mr Bennet for the most part, but there were days where the hypocrisy of Madison Prep shone through the actions of all their staff. By the time he finished Cas had dropped against the wall, closing his eyes to try and block out the tirade, Balth and Uriel however looked happier with the idea that they were still on top of the social ladder thanks to the prestige of the school.

  
"Are you ready to go Cassy?" Balth asked as he gathered his things.

  
"Not just yet. I told some-one I'd meet them out back first. Did you want to come with me, or did you want me to find my own way home?"

  
Balth looked at him oddly as he picked up his bag. "You're meeting some-one? Since when did you become social?"

  
Cas shrugged his shoulders as he picked up his bag. "Come on I'll introduce you."

  
They threaded their way through the crowd, dodging the groups from other schools and picking up a few of their friends who had been in the crowd earlier. Condemning Cas to listen to Balthazar begin complaining bitterly about their loss.

  
"Give it up already! They had the better argument. We lost!" Cas threw his hands up in exasperation.

  
"That's bull!" Balth argued. "You froze Cassy! They might have gone with a different argument than we were expecting, but you froze! What happened back there? You have never hesitated to tear an argument apart before." 

  
Cas rolled his eyes, stopping to look around the parking lot quickly, as his friends gathered around them. He spotted Dean, his team and a few others gathered over the other side of the lot. Not wanting to have this argument in front of them Cas walked over to lean against the wall where he had been earlier that night.

  
"Don't put this on me Balth! You know full well our original argument wouldn't have stood a chance against theirs!" Cas glared at him, glancing at his watch. "I warned you not to underestimate our opponents, but you and Uriel were far too confident to consider a back up plan!"

  
Samandriel and Meaghan leant against the wall beside him as Balth continued to fume. 

  
"Don't give me that! I've seen you change directions in an argument within seconds before. So what the hell happened tonight?" Balth demanded.

  
Cas scrubbed his hands over his face, reminding himself silently that Balth was his oldest and dearest friend, even if he was a pompous twat.

  
"To be fair," Came Deans voice, as he walked over to their group. "Your argument was screwed the moment Cas met me."

  
Cas dropped his hands and looked at Dean as he came to a stand still within reach of Balthazar, fresh coffee cup in hand, as he looked at the group. He had lost the school jacket and now wore the formal shirt untucked with the tie and Cass cufflinks still in place. Cas could see his friends staring at him from the corner of his eyes. 

  
"And you call me arrogant!" Balth stared at him. "Who the hell is this guy?"

  
"Do you have the memory of a gold fish?!" Cas stared at him in disbelief. "We just lost to him!"

  
"And you were all soo confident before the debate." Dean smirked. "Hang on. I have the exact words here!"

  
Dean handed his coffee to Cas silently, while his friends watched in confusion, before uncuffing his left sleeve and rolling it up to expose Castiel's words from earlier.

  
"I hope you found enough information to make an argument there, we couldn't find an end to the information about how unpredictable and problematic the whole system is."

  
"What the hell is this?" Meg asked Cas as he took a mouthful of Deans coffee, not taking her eyes off the words on Deans arm.

  
"What's it look like?" he asked rhetorically.

  
Balthazar stared uncomprehendingly between the two of them as Dean rolled his sleeve back down and Cas continued to drink from his cup. 

  
"Don't tell me that's your soulmate." Meg said.

  
Castiel nodded slowly at her, while Dean grinned at Balthazar, as Charlie and Kevin joined the group. Balth looked carefully at his friends as he ran his hands through his hair.

  
"Alright." Balth said slowly. "New bet. Who kills Cassy first? His parents or his girlfriend?"

  
Meg and Samandriel laughed as Cas flipped Balth off. "You're such an asshole!"

  
"Why would they kill him for meeting his soulmate?" Kevin asked curiously.

  
Samandriel stepped forward grinning cheekily. "Because they're all rich, religious pricks who simultaneously believe that soulmates are your god given spouse and being gay is a sin. So..."

  
"So Cassy is screwed either way, just by having a male soulmate." Meg finished.

  
"Ouch! Sucks to be you." Charlie said sympathetically.

  
"Thanks!" Cas sassed, raising his brows at her.

  
"So you met your soulmate.." Balth clarified, "On the opposite side of a debate about soulmates?"

  
"Yep!" Dean grinned at his friends. "I'm going to be telling this story for years!"

  
"No wonder you lost." Meg muttered quietly.

  
Charlie chose this moment to smack Dean in the arm, causing him to swear at her.

  
"I was promised ice-cream!" She glared at him.

  
"Jesus! You can't wait five minutes?" Dean asked rubbing his arm.

  
"It's been five minutes and your coffee is almost gone!" She gestured to Cas who still held his cup. "That was the deal, now it's time for ice-cream!"

  
"Fine!" Dean hissed, stealing his coffee back from Cas and smirking as he saw how much had been drank. "You coming Cas? Or do you have somewhere else to be?"

  
Cas rubbed the back off his neck, scrunching up his face, before he answered. "I actually got a lift here with Balth."

  
"I am not getting ice-cream with them. You can find your own way home, Cassy." 

  
"You're a prick, aren't you?" Dean asked Balthazar redundantly. "I'll give you a ride home Cas. Come on, you're not going to leave before we get a chance to talk are you?"

  
Cas smirked at the cheeky way Dean asked. Shaking his head in amusement as Balth rolled his eyes.

  
"Okay." He said, pushing off the wall and saluting his friends with his middle finger. "I'll see you guys later."

  
Cas listened to them cackle as he followed Dean across the lot. Taking a turn to head down the darker street, still lined with cars on either side.

  
"You got a curfew Cas?" Dean asked pausing in the middle of the path to look at him.

  
Cas laughed easily. "Not tonight. No-ones home for the weekend, so I won't be missed. Where are we going?"

  
"We're waiting for Dean to open the car!" Kevin demanded.

  
Cas looked at the classic Impala that they had stopped beside. His eyes widening with appreciation as he whistled softly.

  
"Yep. He's definitely your soulmate!" Charlie commented, watching Cas trail his fingertips over the lines of the car.

  
Dean smiled, glad that the universe seemed to know what it was on about. "You're in the back Charlie. Get in Cas."

  
Cas smirked at Charlies scandalized expression and walking around the back, where Dean had opened the trunk to dump his bag inside after fishing his wallet out. Dean pulled off the tie, tossing it in on top of his thing, before undoing the cuffs and holding the cufflinks out to Cas.

  
"Keep them." Cas grinned. "You'll need them for the finals."

  
Dean chuckled, dropping them into a pocket of his bag, before stripping his shirt off. Cas followed suit, shrugging out of his jacket and pulling his tie off, dumping them both on top off his bag. He untucked his shirt as he headed to the passenger door, climbing into the front seat before unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Dean climbed in beside him, tossing his leather jacket between them as Charlie and Kevin stashed their bags in the trunk and climbed into the back seat.

  
"You meet this guy once and I'm kicked to the backseat!" Charlie grumbled as Kevin laughed at her. "Sam wouldn't get kicked to the backseat!"

  
"Sam sits in the back every time you get in the car Charlie!"

  
"Who is Sam?" Cas asked as Charlie poked her tongue at Dean.

  
"Sammy's my little brother." Dean glanced at him as he pulled into traffic. "Have you got any siblings Cas?"

  
"I have four."

  
"Did you say four?" Kevin asked.

  
"Yes, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Anna."

  
"Holy shit."

  
"Charlie and Kevin are only children." Dean commented. "The idea of siblings baffle them."

  
"Is it just Sam or are there more?" Cas asked, watching Dean shift smoothly through the gears.

  
"Just Sammy."

  
"Alright private school," Charlie leant on the back of his seat, staring at him. "Top five fandoms and why?"


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled into an all-night diner after a long drawn out argument over the fact that Cas didn't watch TV shows. Or many movies, either, and Charlie refusing to accept his lack of knowledge on the subject. Castiel had tried to explain that he spent most of his spare time on music rather than television, but that only seemed to upset her more. Dean laughed at him when he gave up the argument as they claimed a booth next to the front window, switching the conversation to the soul-mark instead.

  
"Out of curiosity, when did yours show up?"

  
"Three months ago. Yours?" Cas countered.

  
"Same. Right after Mr B put me on the team."

  
"So getting on the debate team was kind of the push you needed to meet your soulmate." Kevin pondered. "I bet you're glad they forced you to stay, huh."

  
"It made my night more interesting." Dean agreed. "What are we getting?"

  
"Sundae." Charlie drooled.

  
"Make that two"

  
"I'm going with the milkshake, Cas?"

  
"Milkshake sounds good. Sorry." he said patting down his pockets as his phone blared 'Evil Angel'.

  
He pulled his phone out glancing at the screen as the music died. 

  
"I should take this." He excused himself as the music started again, heading for the door.

  
He picked up the phone with cheery 'hello!' as he made his way out to Deans car, leaning on the hood as Gabe questioned why he hadn't heard from him yet. From here he could see Dean and his team watching him through the window, as he apologized for getting distracted.

  
"So are you out celebrating?" Gabe asked curiously.

  
"Ahh... Kind of..."

  
"What does that mean Cassy?"

  
Cas rubbed the back of his neck as he answered. "We didn't win Gabe. They threw us a complete curveball honestly."

  
"Then why are you kind of celebrating?"

  
"If I tell you, can you keep it to yourself for a while?" Cas asked earnestly, glancing at Dean through the window.

  
"Sure, but only because you didn't dob me in for my porn stash when we were younger."

  
Cas chuckled at the memory. "I met them Gabe. I met my soulmate."

  
"Really..." Gabe purred with interest. "Who is she?"

  
"He. It's a he Gabe."

  
"Ah.... Hence the vowel of silence. Alright, tell me about him."

  
This is why Gabe was his favourite sibling. No judgement. Unlike the rest of the family.

  
"I don't have too much to tell yet. He was on the other team. He's smart and cocky and has no clue how to tie a tie!"

  
"Is he cute?"

  
Cas shook his head, of course he would ask that. "I have a girlfriend Gabe."

  
"What's that got to do with anything?"

  
"He's..." Cas began, looking at Dean through the window. Spikey blonde hair, strong features, bright green eyes and pink lips that had Cas licking his own every-time Dean trapped some-thing between them, as he was now with the straw from his milkshake. "He's handsome."

  
Gabe chuckled on the line. "Sounded like you were going to say more there Cassy."

  
"Shut up!"

  
"Alright, go play with your soulmate, but I want a photo. If I'm keeping your secret for a while I want to see how handsome this guy is!"

  
Cas agreed and ended the call chuckling to himself. Gabe had a way about him that reminded Cas that there was more to the world than their families expectations. It kept him grounded, knowing that he could choose things for himself and Gabe would always be there to back him up. Dean stepped out of the diner to join him as he was lost in thought staring out over the empty streets.

  
"Every-thing okay?" Dean asked carefully.

  
"Yes." Cas smiled lifting his face to watch him. "That was my brother Gabriel, I forgot to call him earlier and tell him how the debate went."

  
Dean laughed. "How did you explain that? Did you tell him about me?"

  
"There's not much that I won't tell Gabe..." Cas smiled as Dean leant on the car beside him. "He has demanded that I send him a photo of you though. He wants to see who my soulmate is."

  
"If you're going to take a photo of me you have to promise to get my good side." Dean winked.

  
"Good side? You think you have a good side?" Cas sassed, stepping back to take a picture of Dean leaning against the Impala, illuminated by the by the lights of the diner behind him.

  
It was a great shot, capturing Deans whole body, hands behind him on the hood of the car, legs crossed casually as he laughed at Cass comments. Cas sent the pic to Gabe without waiting, thinking that he might set that as his background at some point, and walking back to show Dean. Dean took his phone, looking at the picture with a smirk.

  
"You're right. I look great from any angle!" 

  
Cas laughed as Dean exited the photo gallery, and added his contact details to his phone, sending himself a quick message while Cas watched him.

  
"Now you have my number and I have yours." Dean said easily as a message popped up from Gabe.

  
Cas tried to grab his phone back before he could read it but Dean was faster, holding the phone above his head and dancing out of reach.

  
"Hey it's my photo, I want to see what your brother thinks!" 

  
Cas went red, rubbing the back of his neck as Dean opened the message.

  
"Dump Hannah, ride your soulmate." Dean read between laughs. "If you don't want him, feel free to send him to me!"

  
"My brother is disturbed!" Cas explained in embarrassment. 

  
"At least he can appreciate my good looks!" Dean snarked in return. "Come on, you have a milkshake waiting in there you know." 

  
Dean handed his phone back too him and draped an arm around his shoulder as they walked back inside. Cas didn't know if it was Dean or just the idea of his soulmate that had him grinning all night and for the most part he didn't care. Charlie and Kevin were interesting people that kept the conversation flowing easily as they hung out, but every-time he caught Deans eye he could feel his smile growing wider and found himself wishing to get him alone again, not that he wasn't enjoying his friends company. He did however, find out a few more things about Deans as they talked. Charlie explained that Dean really was on the football team and considered a complete jock at the school, but after a particularly bad weekend, he had dropped the act in English class long enough to chew out their Teacher about something he had gotten wrong in the lesson. This impulsive act of aggression had landed him in front of the Principle, with his English Teacher persuading him that forcing Dean to join the debate group would be a better punishment than suspension, and would raise their school standing in competitions. Since that strange twist in fate, Dean had walked around school with his soul- mark tattooed on his arm, pissing off his girlfriend, and making his jock friends uncomfortable with his new found nerd status. Charlie however, had been more than happy to welcome him to the dark-side of popularity.

  
"How is your girlfriend going to react to you meeting me?" Cas asked curiously.

  
"I don't know..." Dean sighed leaning back. "She made me promise not to break up with her no matter how hot my soulmate turned out to be! But I don't think she was expecting you to be a guy."

  
"Oooh Can I tease her about how gorgeous your soulmate is?" Charlie asked mischieviously. 

  
"Can you dump her for being a bitch instead?" Kevin asked, as Charlie giggled.

  
"You two are mean." Cas commented at Deans uncomfortable look. "Relax Dean. No-one is asking you to dump your girlfriend."

  
Kevin look at him seriously, "We are actually. But it's got nothing to do with you being soulmates and every-thing to do with Lisa being monster bitch!"

  
"I know she's being a bitch." Dean said carefully, "But I agreed to try and make it work with her, okay?"

  
"At what point do you realise that she won't change?" Charlie asked softly. "She flipped the switch the moment you started hanging out with us. What are you going to do after finals? Go back to being a jock and ignoring us? Just to please her?" 

  
Dean sighed, "I'm not going to stop hanging out with you. I like you guys. I honestly don't know what I'm doing with her, I'm still working it out alright."

  
Cas patted his shoulder with a tight smile. It was hard for every one to figure out how to work their soulmates into their lives at the beginning. You couldn't be sure what kind of expectations they might have around the idea and Cas figured that he and Dean would need to speak about all of that too. But Dean seemed to be having problems with his girlfriend that weren't strictly connected to him, so he wasn't sure what to say about it.

  
"What about your girlfriend?" Charlie asked him. "What's she going to do?"

  
"Oh, I'm getting dumped." Cas stated simply. "Balth wasn't kidding, she's a homophobe and utterly convinced that soulmates are the only person you're meant to be with and the moment you find them you're supposed to drop every one else in your life. She'll dump me when she hears the word soulmate. If she waits around long enough to hear that Deans a guy... Then she'll kill me."

  
"You don't seem overly worried about that?" Dean quirked his eyebrow.

  
"Honestly, we've been arguing a lot lately. She eats up her families views about things and I've been challenging her to see things differently but... " he shrugged.

  
"He said your parents are the same, but your brother didn't care that I'm a guy?"

  
Cas laughed, thinking about Gabe's reaction. "Gabriel is determined to cross off every sin in the book, in the most outlandish ways, before he dies. He is more than happy to hear that I'm doing anything other than following our parents. So, me telling him that I'm the first person in our family to meet their soulmate, and that it's a guy... Gabe will be on cloud nine for the next month."

  
"Sounds like an interesting guy." Dean said with concern.

  
Cas beamed at him. "He is!"

  
***

  
It was midnight by the time they dropped Charlie and Kevin home. Dean had fallen silent as they drove and Cas had grown worried by the time Charlie was out of sight, with the car sitting at idle in front of her house.

  
"What's wrong Dean?" he asked quietly.

  
Dean fiddled with his phone, refusing to look at him. "Do you need to go home straight away?"

  
His voice was barely above a whisper and Cas had to strain to catch it, despite the quite night around them. "No. I told you, my family is out for the weekend and I don't have any where to be tomorrow."

  
Dean looked at him softly, with uncertainty in his eyes. "I.. I don't want you to leave... not just yet..."

  
"Okay. I'm sure we can find some where to go for a while..." Cas smiled sweetly, happy with the idea staying with him a little longer.

  
Dean ran his fingers through his hair, searching the road in front of them as he made a choice. 

  
"Cas, I want... I mean if you..." he stopped to take a breath, as Cas laid a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Did you want to stay at my place? I was hoping we could spend some time really getting to know each other. If you want to?"

  
Cas hadn't expected that, and the nervous way he asked had the smile creeping back on his face.

  
"I'd like that Dean."

  
Dean let out a breathe of relief, "Really?" he asked with a grin.

  
"Yes Dean, but I don't have any clothes."

  
"You can borrow mine." Dean smiled putting the car into gear again.

  
They drove through the streets quietly, enjoying the cool night air and the knowledge that they wouldn't be saying goodbye for a while. Dean pulled into a driveway a few blocks over, confusing Cas as he looked at the sign 'Singers Garage', Dean smirked at him as he drove around the building. There was a house further down and Cas could see a yard full of scrap cars behind that. Dean pulled into a carport beside the house, chuckling at the confusion on his face.

  
"This is my Uncles place. His business, his house and his scrap yard. It's a little messy at times, but it's home."

  
Cas climbed out of the car as Dean rounded the hood to meet him. "You live with your Uncle?"

  
"Yeah. Our parents died when we were younger. Bobby took us in." Dean explained as they walked to the house. "We'll have to be quiet. They'll be asleep by now."

  
Cas followed Dean through the house glancing around the kitchen and living room as they walked past, noting the staircase, as they walked down the hall to Deans room. His room was pretty big with a king bed placed in the middle, a desk and cupboards scattered along the far wall and what Cas was assuming was a bathroom at the end. Dean switched on the stereo sitting on the desk, dropping his phone onto the port at the top and playing his music on low, before dropping onto the bed and taking his shoes off.  
"Sit down Cas, make yourself at home."

  
"What happened to being quiet?" he asked kicking off his shoes and sliding them under the edge of the bed.

  
"They're used to the music, not multiple people walking around the house at night."

  
"Is it okay that I'm here?" Cas asked as he realised that Dean couldn't have had time to clear this with his Uncle. "I don't want you getting in trouble for sneaking me in after midnight."

  
Dean chuckled as he watched Cas undo his cufflinks, dropping them on the bedside table with his wallet and phone. "Bobby yelled at me a few months ago for having Lisa over. He said very clearly that the only person he would accept showing up in his house unannounced was our soulmates. So I don't think there will be to much of a drama with it.   
Besides, when Sammy spotted the writing on my arm, he made me promise to introduce him to you at the earliest opportunity. Basically told me that he wouldn't forgive me if I didn't."

  
Cas laughed quietly, pulling his belt from his pants and sitting on the bed. "So you're betting on them being okay with waking up to find me here?"

  
"Yeah, pretty much. You can't say that I don't have a good argument if they get pissed." Dean said climbing into bed, fully clothed. "If any one asks though, you slept on the couch. Lisa would kill me."

  
"Hmm. My parents and my girlfriend would kill me. So if any one asks..."

  
"Got it. Now get in would you!" 

  
Cas climbed in slowly, laying down and facing Dean. Dean looked at him curiously when he reached out and placed his hand on his arm.

  
"I'm not trying to grope you." Cas said quietly. "I'm just having trouble accepting tonight actually happened. I've been telling myself for the past three months that we probably wouldn't end up meeting."

  
Dean smiled softly, reaching out to take his hand. "I know the feeling. You're in my house, in my bed, I promise I'll still be here in the morning. Will you?"

  
"I'm not going anywhere." Cas answered, closing his eyes with a smile.

  
***

  
If Cas had trouble accepting that he had actually met his soulmate that night, he had no trouble accepting it in the morning, when he woke to find Deans head on his shoulder and his arm and leg thrown over his own body. After recognising where he was and with who, Cas relaxed back into the bed, enjoying the way he and Dean had tangled together in their sleep. Unfortunately, nature called far too soon, Cas tried to slip out of his embrace without waking him only to be pulled back by a startled Dean, with blurry eyes and messy hair.

  
"Where are you going?" Dean stressed.

  
Cas pushed him down on the mattress gently, "I need the bathroom, I'll be back."

  
He slipped out to the bathroom, after Dean released him, closing the door behind him. Dean remained where he was, keeping his eyes half open and trained on the bathroom door, as he tried to slow his racing heart. He didn't want Cas taking off on him, and he was terrified that as they got to know each other, Cas would come to realise that he wasn't good enough for him. He was relieved when Cas opened the bathroom door, smirking when he saw Dean watching him make his way back to bed.

  
"Go back to sleep." Cas said climbing in beside him again. 

  
Dean grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him over gently until Cas was laying across his chest, he could feel his breath through his shirt as Cas chuckled. Dropping down to put his full weight on him, Cas slid his hand up his chest and nuzzled in closer, breathing in Deans scent with a smile.

  
"Better." Dean murmured. 

  
Cas closed his eyes and dozed off again, until, a loud knock startled him awake.

  
"Get up Dean! Breakfast is done!" a voice called through the door.

  
"Alright!" Dean called back, running his hand through Cass hair to wake him up. "Time to meet the family."

  
Cas pulled himself up with a groan, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, as Dean chuckled.

  
"You look more awake than I am." he accused.

  
"I didn't go back to sleep." Dean answered softly. "Come on."

  
Cas stood up, running his hands through his hair and waiting for Dean to lead the way. He followed him down the hall and into the kitchen they past last night to find a young boy seated at the table and a middle aged man dropping plates of bacon and eggs down in front of him.

  
"Got room for one more?" Dean asked, making his way to the coffee machine.

  
Cas stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do next as he gained the attention of Deans family. Dean however, cheerily pulled two mugs from the cupboard, holding one up with a silent question. Cas nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets as Bobby turned to Dean and Sammy continued to eye him. 

  
"Boy. You want to do some explaining?" Bobby asked gruffly.

  
"You said I could Bobby!" Dean baited with a grin, pouring coffee into the mugs.

  
"I told you not to bring people over unannounced!"

  
"Unless..."

  
"Unless what?!" Bobby threatened.

  
Dean sauntered over handing Cas one of the mugs with a wink and his cocky grin. 

  
"Unless it was my soulmate." Dean faced Bobby and Sam again.

  
The anger in Bobby's face slipped into surprised wonder as he searched for signs of a lie between the two boys. Sam's face however, grew into a large smile, showing rows of pearly teeth, as he jumped of the chair and wrapped his arms around Deans waist.

  
"Coffee Sammy!" Dean chided, holding the mug away from the boy and wrapping his free hand around him. "He's affectionate."

  
Cas smiled at the display of brotherly affection. "I can see that."

  
"Bobby. Sammy. This is Castiel!" Dean introduced.

  
"Well, I'll be..." Bobby said adjusting his cap.

  
Cas found himself with Sam's arms wrapped around his waist and squeezing tight. He automatically held his mug away from the boy as he looked down in surprise, patting Sam gently on the back while Dean winked at him.

  
"I told you they wouldn't mind."

  
"I concede. You were right." Cas grinned.

  
"I'll get a plate!" Sam said darting to the cupboard.

  
Cas stepped into the kitchen properly now, holding his hand out to a still frozen Bobby. "Nice to meet you Sir."

  
Bobby glanced at his hand briefly, before grasping it and shaking. "Don't call me that kid. It's Bobby.

  
Where did you find each other?"

  
Sam pulled Cas to the table, pulling a chair out and telling him to sit. Cas wasn't sure he had seen a family interact so comfortably before, watching as they took their places around him at the table, with Sammy grinning ear to ear and Bobby waiting patiently for Dean to explain how they met.

  
"Stop staring Sammy! You're making him nervous." Dean said smacking Sam on the arm. "Dig in Cas, they won't bite.

  
I met Cas at the tournament last night." He answered Bobby. "He was our opposition."

  
"You're on the debate team with your school?" Sam asked quickly.

  
"Yes, I have been for the past two years." Cas said rolling up his sleeves to keep them out of his food.

  
"And what school do you go to son?"

  
"Madison Preparatory Academy." Cas answered picking up his mug again.

  
"That fancy place uptown?" Bobby raised his eyebrows.

  
"That's it." Dean answered.

  
"Where's your soul mark?" Sam asked pointing to Cass arms. "Don't soulmates have them in the same place?"

  
"No. That's just myth." Bobby chuckled as Cas looked at Dean in confusion.

  
"Show him."

  
Cas once again had every-ones eyes on him as he unbuttoned his shirt in the same manner he had last night, confused by the sudden change, he pulled the fabric aside exposing the words written above his heart. Just like last night, Deans eyes strayed to the words, taking his time to drink them in again. Sam and Bobby looked at the mark curiously adding it up with the words they had read on Deans arm everyday for months.

  
"This sounds like it's mid conversation? How did you actually meet?" Sam asked.

  
Cas, who hadn't taken his eyes off Dean, started buttoning his shirt up now that Dean had turned to Sam to explain.

  
"Kevin, Charlie and I had grabbed some coffee and were dicking around in the back parking lot of the centre. Cas wandered over, coffee cup in hand and leaned on the wall a few metres away, no big deal, there were plenty of people doing the same thing. He was laughing at some-thing on his phone and picked up Charlies attention, she recognised him from all those debate recording she got hold off last week but couldn't place his face in the dark. So she asks him if she knows him and they get talking. 

  
Cas asks her what subject we got, she tells him and I make some snarky remark to Kev about it. That's where this happened." He said holding his arm up, making Cas smirk.

  
"You were being cocky!"

  
"Rightfully so! Considering we won." he smirked as Cas chuckled.

  
"It's mid conversation because I was talking to Charlie originally, Dean just happened to be with her, until he got cocky."

  
"And you felt the need to put me in my place."

  
"Of course." Cas agreed with a smile. "Now what was that about Charlie recognising me from a recording?"

  
Dean chuckled as he looked at his plate, carefully avoiding his gaze, while Sam laughed at their argument. 

  
"Charlie pulls up video footage of whatever team they face and forces them to study their opponents." Sam explained, as Cas lounged back in his chair glaring at Dean who kept his eyes resolutely on the table. "She looks for holes in their teams or strategies that they can use to their advantage when they plan their argument."

  
Bobby chuckled now, watching Cas tap his foot as he waited for Dean to face him, all the confidence Dean had displayed earlier now sat in Castiel's posture as Dean tried to fade into the furniture. 

  
"You dirty, sneaky cheat!" 

  
"It wasn't cheating..." Dean said to the table. "It was strategy. We planned to rebut your argument before we knew your argument by playing with the probabilities."

  
"That's completely underhanded and you know it!" Cas accused jutting his jaw out.

  
"But it wasn't cheating." Dean defended quietly.

  
"You've been watching footage of me for the past week!"

  
"Hey!" Dean said sitting up slowly. "If I had known you were my soulmate...   
I would have paid closer attention!" he winked. 

  
"Unbelievable!" Cas laughed, shaking his head.

  
"Alright what are your boys plans for the day? I'm assuming you're wiggling your way out of helping me in the shop?" Bobby asked, watching the boys flirting.

  
Dean leaned back in his chair, running his hand through his hair, as Cas finished his coffee and waited to see what was going on. "Do you know anything about cars Cas?"

  
Cas shook his head, "Only enough to appreciate them." he admitted.

  
"Wanna learn?" Dean asked, studying the white oxford Cas still wore. "I promised Bobby I'd help him for a few hours. But I don't want to bore you."

  
"I could learn," Cas stated, eyeing Dean slowly, "I don't really get the opportunity to learn about cars in my family."

  
"And I bet they don't have an auto-shop class at that school." Bobby commented.

  
Cas shook his head. "Not much need for it there. I'm happy to hang around with whatever you have planned. I told you I don't have any-where to be this weekend."

  
"Don't you have to go home?" Sam asked in confusion, glancing between Dean and Bobby.

  
"There's no-one there. As long as I'm at school on Monday, nobody will miss me."

  
"Where are your parents, son?" Bobby asked gruffly, not liking the idea of a kid being left alone with no-one checking up on him.

  
"Bumming around a hotel for one of Dads work conferences some-where." Cas shrugged, that was usually the line they feed him, he hadn't stopped to ask for details for years.

  
"That happen often?" Sam leaned his elbows on the table.

  
"Pretty regularly."

  
"Where are your four siblings?" Dean asked, pushing his plate away. "Where's Gabriel?"

  
Cas rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "Michael and Lucifer moved out years ago. Anna's at Stanford and Gabe got a marketing position in Chicago last year. He was home for a visit last week but he flew back on Wednesday."

  
"What do you do when they're gone?"

  
"Same thing I do when they're home." Cas stated in confusion. "What else would I do?"

  
"So you don't stay with any-one or check in with any-one?" Bobby asked in concern. 

  
"I don't need to, no. If I'm bored enough I'll crash at Balthazar's place, but his parents are never home either and he tends to have a lot of parties. You need to be pretty desperate to hang around there too long."

  
"Balthazar was the one that drove you last night, right?" Dean clarified, trying to change the topic before Bobby decided to track his parents down and abuse them for neglecting their kid.

  
"Yes, and yes I know he's a pompous dick, but we've been friends for years." Cas added, making Dean laugh.

  
"As long as you know." Dean smiled. "Actually I was thinking that you could stay another night and I could take you home Sunday. If you don't have anything better planned?"

  
Cas blinked at him, before smiling softly. "As long as it's alright with Bobby and Sam?" Cas asked.

  
"Consider it a standing invitation," Bobby agreed, "Soulmates are family here Castiel. If you ever need a place to stay or a shoulder to lean on, you're welcome here."

  
Cas was stunned by the open invitation. He studied Bobby speechlessly. He expected Deans family to mimic his own in there desire to hold people at a distance, not open their doors and count you as one of their own. Dean thanked Bobby, patting Cas on the back to bring him out of his thoughts.

  
.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was impressed by the way Cas had adapted to being in the garage with him. He had swapped his formal clothes for some borrowed jeans, an AC/DC shirt and Deans old work boots, making him look considerably different to the confident private school kid he had met last night. Dean had also convinced him to drop the expensive watch in favour for one of his own, explaining that working in a garage would inevitably damage it, not to mention the grease and grime that would embed itself into the links, instead he handed him a leather cuff watch, with a cover over the watch face. In the garage, Cas listened to Deans instructions closely, asking questions about what they were doing and how things worked. 

  
Even Bobby was impressed. He had expected that Dean having his untrained soulmate in the shop with him, would cause him to be distracted or take three times longer to get the work done. But Cas had helped to speed things up, providing Dean with a second pair of hands and not hesitating to pitch in. All his questions and Deans explanations were made as they worked, putting a smile on Deans face and getting them through more work than Bobby had anticipated. 

  
After lunch, Bobby kicked them out of the shop, telling Dean to go show Cas his latest project in the shed behind the house. Dean beamed at the idea. He was happy to see that Cas could appreciate his Baby, he hadn't considered that he might be someone that would be interested in how he restored cars on the side, but after seeing how genuinely curious Cas was as they worked in the shop the idea of being able to share it with him filled him with joy. Dean explained his hobby of fixing up classic cars to Cas as they wandered down to the small two bay shed at the back of the property.

  
"It's in rough condition. I only got it in here a few weeks ago and I haven't had a decent chance to start on it yet." He explained, hoping Cas would have the vision to see beyond the rough body.

  
He rolled up the doors of the shed he had claimed as his own, presenting the '71 Dodge Challenger inside. Cas walked around it slowly, taking in the rusted paint job, flat tires and dirty cab from sitting at the back of some-guys farm for the past 10 years. Dean waited patiently, pleased to see a small smile creeping over Cass face as he explored the car.

  
"This has potential!" Cas smiled at him. "You can really fix it up?"

  
"You should have seen my Baby when I found her." Dean grinned as he hooked his phone up to the speakers in the corner, letting his playlist fill the silence of the shed. "I've ordered most of the parts I need for her, so it's just a matter of getting in and pulling her apart so I can fix her up again."

  
Cas let out a low whistle, running his hand over his mouth as he considered the car. 

  
"Can I help?" he asked fixing Dean with an excited grin.

  
"Absolutely!" Dean laughed. 

  
Dean opened the hood looking at the mess inside. Worn out parts covered in leaf litter and grime. "You know we should actually talk about this whole soulmate thing."  
Cas hummed in agreement, standing beside him to look over the engine bay. "What do you think?"

  
"I think we need to figure out how this affects us from here. We both have girlfriends and people are going to expect us to get together, so, how do we deal with that?" Dean asked wheeling his tool box over and looking through it.

  
"Well, considering our debate last night, I think that we're probably on the same page." Cas said smoothly. "I have no desire to mess with your relationships, and I'm not going to ask you to change anything for me. That isn't what this should be about."

  
Dean took in his calm, easy smile, and relaxed slightly. "What should it be about then?"

  
Cas shrugged, twirling a spanner in his hands as he thought. "I don't know, really. Right now all I want is the chance to spend some time getting to know you and actually seeing if we can be friends without the soulmate label and take it from there."

  
"So no rom-com, falling into each others arms and declaring our undying love then?" Dean nudged him gently.

  
Cas laughed at the jibe. "I'd be happy with a friend I could call in the middle of the night after a shitty day. What would you want?"

  
Dean looked over the car, acutely aware of how easy it would be to fall for this guy, and reminding himself that he had Lisa and friends in his life that he needed to consider as well. "I like that, the friends thing. And I have to say, this, hanging out and working on cars together, this is something I would love to do with you again."

  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Cas nudged him back. "I like this too, you have a great family here Dean... I'd consider myself lucky to be apart of that."

  
Taken aback by the honesty of his words, Dean slung his arm around Cass shoulder, pulling him in to kiss his temple. "You're part of it now. What ever happens Cas, I'll be here for you."

  
It was easy to be together like that. Joking and laughing as they worked on pulling apart the car, with Dean going over the each piece to see what was salvageable, and Cas building his knowledge of cars. Falling into calm silence on occasion as Dean sung along with the music and Sam flitting in and out of the shed to see what they were doing.   
It was late afternoon when Sam wandered inside accompanied by a tall boy who stopped at the sight of Cas leaning over the engine bay as Deans feet poked out from under the car. Cas looked over the new comer carefully, unsure of where he stood in Deans world, as Sam came up beside him to check their progress.

  
"Who's your friend Sam?" He asked cautiously, shooting a look at Dean below the engine.

  
"Benny's here." Sam said to Dean, kicking his feet lightly.

  
"How are you doing Benny?" Dean called, as he finished the piece he was working on and sliding out from under the car.

  
"Alright." Benny answered, eyeing Cas as he sauntered inside. "I wanted to see what your plans were for tonight, I tried calling, when you didn't pick up I figured you had buried yourself back here again."

  
Dean stood up grabbing a rag from the bench to clean his hands down with, while Cas leaned on the car next to him, watching the interaction closely. "Honestly, we hadn't even thought about it, why? You got something planned do you?"

  
"We?" Benny questioned.

  
"Sorry, this is Castiel." Dean introduced, handing the rag to Cas. "Cas this is my friend Benny. He's on the football team with me."

  
Cas scrubbed his hands quickly with the rag. "Yeah, he looks like a jock." Cas smirked, holding his hand out to Benny. "Good to meet you."

  
Benny wasn't sure whether to be offended or amused at the remark, but let it pass as he shook his hand. "Likewise. There's a couple of options. Jared's having a get together, if you wanted to grab Lisa and check it out?"

  
"Noo" Dean said shaking his head. "I'm not interested in dealing with her tantrums this weekend. That can wait till Monday."

  
"She just wants you all to herself again. You finish with that team and she'll settle down." Benny drawled.

  
"No man, she won't, and I'm not ditching Charlie and Kev just because she doesn't like nerds."

  
"You could always break up with her!" Sam sassed.

  
Cas tossed the rag at Sam in response. "Don't be rude!"

  
Benny looked at him curiously as Dean pulled a face at his brother. "Well the other option is grabbing a few people and heading out to the dam for a few hours."

  
Dean nodded in understanding now. "You want to get away from town for a while?"

  
Benny nodded. "You can bring your nerds if you like. I just need to get away from the guys for a bit, they've been a bit jumpy lately."

  
"What do you think Cas? Can you handle hanging out with a few of our friends for the night?"

  
"As long as they don't have a problem with me." He shrugged at Dean.

  
"Who are you thinking of bringing?" Dean asked Benny.

  
"Your nerds are good, Adam, Garth maybe Ash. Not many." Benny said kicking the leaves on the floor.

  
"None of them will have a problem with you Cas." Dean said easily. "The only one likely to give you shit is Charlie, and you sat through that last night."

  
Cas smiled darkly at the thought. "I have a bone to pick with her anyway." He agreed as Dean laughed.

  
"Are we on then?" Benny asked, watching them nod in agreement. "Okay, I'll grab the boys if you want to get the nerds. Meet you up there at 7?"

  
Dean agreed, waving him out the door.

  
They spent the next hour raiding Deans cupboards, trying to find something a bit closer to Cass usual clothes and failing, settling in the end for clean jeans, a black shirt and Deans favourite leather jacket. Cas was glad that he and Dean were so close in size, if you didn't know what Cas looked like normally you wouldn't be able to tell that he was standing there in some-ones else's borrowed, well, everything. Christ even the watch was Deans. After a friendly argument about the fair trade in their relationship at that point, Cas managed to slip the watch Dean had considered too expensive for working on cars, onto his wrist.

  
"I don't see the problem here. I was on stage last night with your cufflinks and the tie that you put on me!"

  
"And now I'm standing here, not wearing a single thing that didn't come out of your cupboards! Hell, I just used your toothbrush!"

  
"Alright! Next time you come over, you'll have to bring some of your own clothes, that way you can keep some here for when you need it okay?"

  
"Okay! You're still wearing the watch." 

  
Cas smirked, as Sam laughed at them from the lounge room. 

  
Dean grumbled the entire way to picking up Charlie and Kevin, who were now dressed more casually than they had been last night as well. Cas didn't waste any time chewing Charlie out from the front seat as Dean drove. This lead to them walking up to Benny's firepit, still bickering about the rules and etiquette surrounding organised debates, and causing Benny to question them as they sat down.

  
"Knock it off! We came out here to get away from the noise!"

  
Cas rubbed the back off his neck awkwardly, as he scanned the four guys sitting around the fire. "Sorry Benny." 

  
Dean chuckled, pulling Cas over to the fire by the sleeve of his jacket, and claiming the log near Benny for the two of them. Dean introduced Cas to the three guys seated around them. Adam, wearing the football jacket with his legs kicked out in front of him, Cas had no trouble believing was well included in the popular crowd. Ash was a scruffy kid in a frayed denim jacket, beer in hand and blood shot eyes and Garth, well. Garth looked far too awkward to be part of the football team and far too happy to join in with the snarky comments he associated with Charlie and Kevin, so he wasn't sure how this kid had ended up here. Other than Adam's raised brow, none of them batted an eye at the new addition to their group. Not until Charlie spoke up from the other side of the group anyway.

  
"Castiel. Are those Deans clothes?" 

  
Cas looked down at himself in mock confusion, as the group stared in surprise and Dean feigned innocents, pulling at the opening of the jacket to double check. "You know Charlie, I think you might be right."

  
Dean covered his mouth with his hand, as his mask broke, laughing quietly as he leaned forward with his shoulders shaking. Cas kicked his legs out, crossing his ankles casually and leaning back, as he bit back a laugh of his own. 

  
"Who is this guy?" Adam asked in annoyance, looking for back-up from Ash and Benny. "I like you Dean, but you've been bringing some strange people to our group in the past few months."

  
Dean straightened up at this, looking at Adam with a hard glint in his eye that Cas hadn't seen before. "If you have a problem with them Adam, feel free to explain it to us."

  
Charlie dropped her head quickly, obviously not a fan of confrontation, while Kevin's eyes darted between Dean and Adam, trying to keep them both in his sight. Adam, on receiving no encouragement from the other guys, raised his hands slowly in surrender.

  
"I just thought this place was for friends. Not for Dean to bring strangers to."

  
"This spot," Ben growled quietly, "Was for Dean and I to bring friends to. You don't get to decide who we include in that Adam. If that's a problem for you, feel free to leave."

  
Adam lost confidence as his eyes darted around the group, avoiding Castiel. "Alright, I apologise. I think I just need a beer or two."

  
Cas watched as he got up to retrieve a cooler from one of the cars, making a mental note to keep an eye on this guy. Dean leaned against his shoulder, whispering softly. "Are you good? We can leave if you want."

  
Even in the flickering light of the fire, Cas could see the care and conviction in his eyes. 

  
"I'm fine, Dean. I thought we were here for Benny not me." He reminded quietly, unable to keep his eyes from flicking to Deans mouth for a second.

  
"We are." Dean winked at him, as he leant back again.

  
"Seriously though," Benny asked. "Why is he wearing your clothes? He was in a different set earlier."

  
Charlie and Kevin picked their heads up at this piece of information, watching them closely as the nudged each other, with excited smiles.

  
"He crashed at my place last night." Dean stated, clearing his throat at Charlies giggle. "He couldn't exactly walk around all day in lasts night clothes, could he. And the garage is no place for a suit. "

  
"And what did the two of you get up too?" Kevin as suggestively.

  
Cas glared at them, as Charlie giggled hysterically into Kevin's shoulder, raising his arm to give them the respectful salute they deserved. Rotating his middle finger for good measure. Dean leant forward as he did, scooping up a decent twig and flicking it sharply across the circle, hitting Kevin in the leg. The other guys were glancing between them in concern at their strange reactions.

  
"Okay, story time brother! What is going on here?" Benny asked curiously, gesturing for Adam to pass the beer around.

  
"Yeah Dean. Story time!" Charlie smirked at them.

  
Dean sighed, casting a glance at Cas before turning back to Benny. 

  
"The quick version? You know how bitchy Lisa's been over the soul-mark on my arm right? Well last night I met my soulmate." Dean stated, tilting his head to Castiel.

  
Cas lifted his chin as the guys stared openly at him now, silently challenging them to say something about it. Garth smiled broadly, jumping up to congratulate them both and handing them each a beer in the process. Ash laughed loudly, stating that Lisa was going to be pissed when she found out. Benny blinked several times, mouthing 'Really?' to Dean, who nodded, confirming it again.

  
"So... You're a fag?" Adam asked, with distain.

  
Dean glared at him angrily, jabbing a finger in his direction. "Like I didn't catch you and Alfie in the Janitors closet last year!"

  
"I never heard about that!" Charlie scoffed, murderously, as Adam turned red. "Are you a fag Adam?"

  
"Fuck this!" Adam stood quickly. "I'm leaving!"

  
They all watched as Adam stomped to his car and slammed the door as he jumped in. Reversing quickly as he flicked the headlights on and tore down the road, leaving a dust cloud behind him.

  
"Fucking prick!" Benny glared after him.

  
"Well, I thought he was lovely!" Cas said with his voice dripping in sarcasm.

  
The chuckle started with Dean and spread quickly around the circle as the tension eased. Cas was the last one to smile again. It wasn't until Dean pulled him into a one-armed hug that he was able to shake off the stress that had pooled in his stomach at Adam's actions. The quick show of affection had him breathing easier as he pressed his face into Deans neck and the group around them letting out a few whistles and cheers.

  
Dean cursed them out a few times before they would believe that they didn't jump into bed last night to screw each other senseless. They both lied and told them that Cas had in fact slept on the couch, rather than in Deans bed, and after the first few reiterations they began to accept it. Cas still wasn't sure why Benny had felt the need to gather his friends up there, but after the back and forth of Dean and Castiel's explanations, he was looking far more comfortable than he appeared in Deans shed earlier that day. But that didn't stop Cas from following him to the waters edge after he slipped away.

  
Benny stood with his hands buried in his pockets, staring out at the water under the moonlight. Castiel joined him there, his half empty beer hanging loosely at his side as he listened to the water lapping gently and the edges.

  
"I could have been going for a piss you know?" Benny said, looking at him curiously.

  
"If that was the case, I would have to object. People drink this water." he scrunched up his face.

  
Benny laughed quietly, looking across the water. "So what's the truth? Are you two together?"

  
"No." Cas brought the beer to his mouth, swallowing a mouthful. "Not together. We're just trying to figure out what being soulmates means for us."

  
"And?"

  
"And... It's going to take some time I think." Benny eyed him, waiting for him to continue. "We're friends... We just met Benny. This weekend is kind of a crash course in getting to know each other, as friends."

  
"And that's all?" 

  
Cas nodded, glancing back at the group laughing around the fire and smiling at the way Dean was using his arms to gesture as he spoke. "Did you want to talk about it?" 

  
"Talk about what?" Benny asked, turning around to observe his friends with him.

  
"Whatever happened that made you want to come out here to get your mind off things."

  
Benny slid his hands into his pockets with a sigh, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Nothing to bad... I'm just not that good with all the people and drama, it gets a bit much at times. Dean does better with all that. This is just about taking some time to get away from it and clear my head, you know?"

  
Cas drained the rest of his beer slowly, "Yeah I get that. I'm not usually one for crowds either."

  
"Really? And what do you do to clear your head?" Benny asked.

  
Cas laughed at the thought. "I get a little self destructive... I like to plug my guitar in and see what I can shatter first, the glass doors or my eardrums."

  
"So instead of getting away from the noise... You deliberately make it louder?"

  
"Loud enough to drown out everything!" Cas threw his head back laughing. "I spent a week with my ears ringing last time."

  
"You and Dean will get along fine!" Benny laughed shaking his head and slinging and arm around his shoulders. "Let's head back."

  
"Every-one here likes to hug huh." Cas commented as they walked back, Benny's arm still around him. "I don't think I've had this much physical contact with so many people in months."

  
"What, your friends don't show affection."

  
"Not like this."

  
Benny patted his back almost consolingly, confusing Cas further, as they joined the group around the fire again. Dean eyed Benny's arm suspiciously, before he dropped it to take his seat and Cas moved back in place beside Dean. Benny smirked when Dean draped an arm over Cass shoulder, pulling him against his side for a moment before releasing him and resting his hand on the log behind Cas.

  
They packed up as it approached midnight. Dropping Charlie and Kevin home, before they headed back to Deans and repeated their silent walk to his room. After their day together, Dean didn't feel the need to suffer by wearing jeans to bed as he had done last night. Kicking his boots off and stripping down to his underwear and tee-shirt before climbing into bed. Cas hesitated, with his hand at his belt, weighing up how he felt about this new development. Dean patted the bed beside him encouragingly, as Cas slipped out of his jeans and crawled in, thinking 'fuck it' all or nothing, as he curled up against Deans side. Closing his eyes and smiling as Dean responded by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer.

  
"This doesn't weird you out does it?" Dean whispered in his ear.

  
"Surprisingly no." Cas admitted. "There is something comforting about being close to you."

  
Deans body shook with a quite chuckle. "Good. I know this isn't normal friend behaviour, but I think the soulmate thing gives us some flexibility."

  
"I think so." Cas laughed. "Consider how badly Bobby would have reacted if you had spent the night in bed with a stranger that wasn't your soulmate."

  
"He would flog me." 

  
Dean adjusted slightly, running his hand along the length of Castiel's arm as he dropped slowly into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas woke with a smile as sunlight streamed through the window. He could feel Dean pressed against his back loosely spooning him, his leg resting in between his own and his hand on his chest. Cas laid there enjoying the sensation of Deans fingers tracing patterns on his chest, before it registered that his hand was up and under his shirt tracing lightly over his skin. He chuckled quietly at Deans confidence. It was enough for him to realise that Cas was awake, his hand stilling it's movements and slowly dropping away. Cas caught it quickly, pressing his hand against Deans through his shirt, holding it in place.

  
"Morning." Dean breath uncertainly behind his shoulder.

  
"Good morning." Cas said, leaning back and bringing his face to rest next to Deans.

  
When Cas didn't pull away from his embrace Dean tentatively began tracing his chest again. Cas closed his eyes, letting go off Deans hand and bring his own up behind his head, running his fingers through Deans hair. He could feel his heart beat increase against his back, as he dropped his chin on his shoulder. He knew this was getting close to crossing that line of friendship that they had agreed to, but he was unwilling to break the moment, with Deans music softly filling the room, as he enjoyed the touch of his soulmate roaming over his heart. It wasn't something he would have had the courage to initiate but he was glad Dean hadn't found a problem with it. Tomorrow he would be back to his own world, rushing through the halls of his school and facing the expectations of his friends and teachers, but right now, he was here in this quiet room, with no-where else to be and all day to get there. He was in no rush to move.

  
"You're bad for my impulse control, you know that?" Dean said softly against his shoulder.

  
Cas chuckled. "What, and you're not? You think I end up in other guys beds so often?"

  
"Hmmm..." Dean flattened his hand, running it from his chest to his waist and back up, causing Cas to drop his head back and close his eyes at the feeling. 

  
"What's wrong Cas? Are you feeling a little touch starved?" He teased, pressing his mouth to his neck briefly.

  
"Keep going asshole," Cas groaned warningly. "I haven't been laid in months."

  
"Really?" Dean smirked, running his thumb teasingly over his nipple as Cas nodded. "You must be horny as hell."

  
Cas pulled his arm out from under his shirt and turned over, putting his weight on his knee to hover over Dean, forcing him to lay back flat on the bed.

  
"Which is a really good reason for you to stop teasing me!" he growled, running his teeth along his neck.

  
Dean cursed, closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly to give Cas more room, bringing his hand up to cup the back of his neck. Cas ran his hand up under Deans shirt slowly, grinning at the sharp intake of breath from Dean as he continued to tease his neck.

  
"So is this my punishment?" Dean almost moaned.

  
"You push me and I'll push back." Cas breathed against his ear. "So how far can I go before you ask for mercy?"

  
Cas ran his hand back down his body, running his thumb under the band of Deans underwear as his hand trailed along his stomach, and placing hot kisses against his throat.

"Consider how easy it would be for me to leave a hickey right now." 

  
Cas teased his adams apple with his tongue and Dean didn't bother biting back the next moan as he squirmed. 

  
"Alright. Mercy!" He breathed in frustration, pulling Cas against him. "I'm going to need to work on self control before I try that again."

  
Cas laughed, not wanting to admit his disappointment at stopping, rolling to the side to get some space between their bodies again. "It might be better not to try that again while you have a girlfriend. I doubt she'd be to happy with you showing up with hickeys from some-one else."

  
"Well that's a sure fire way to end things. God knows how many people would be happy to see that."

  
Cas stared at the ceiling, slowing his breathing and reminding himself that Dean wasn't his to play with. "I know I said that I wouldn't interfere but can I ask why so many people have a problem with your relationship?"

  
Dean sighed heavily beside him, running his fingers absently over Cass arm. "She seems to have this idea about us being the ideal couple, the quarter back and the cheerleader trope, and she expects that it'll stay that way. So, when I got put on the debate team and started actually using my brain in school, talking to other people instead of just hanging with the same crowd, she saw that image falling apart. Of course having the soul-mark show up soon after just reinforced that concept, reminding her that I have some-one out there that might replace her. She just kind of lost it after that. Became really possessive, trying to control where I went, who I was with and she made sure every-one was aware that I was hers.   
I didn't realise how bad it was at first. I thought she'd get over it, and see that it wasn't the end of the world. So I played peace keeper, gave in to her on a lot of things to try and show her that it was okay, but it just got worse. I think she was trying to make the mark go away, now that I think about it, she spent a lot of time reminding me that our relationship came before any girl I would meet with a matching mark...  
How did your girlfriend react to your mark?" Dean asked trying to change the subject.

  
"I never told her about it." Cas admitted, glancing at him. "I didn't actually tell anyone about it. No -one in my family ever met their soulmate so I just tried to convince myself that that would happen to me to. I didn't want to get caught up hoping."

  
Dean looked at him in confusion. "But how did she not see it?"

  
"I told you I haven't been laid in months!" Cas grinned. "She hasn't seen me without my shirt since it appeared."

  
"Fuck. No wonder you're horny!" Dean laughed.

  
"Trust me I know!" Cas agreed, getting up to find his jeans. "So don't tease me, asshole!"

  
Dean laughed openly, getting up to stretch before getting dressed. He wanted nothing more at this point than to forget all about Lisa, forget that he had anything holding him back from crawling into bed with Cas and running his hands over his body. The fact that Cas had stopped him, pulling back knowing that he wanted to keep going, to keep him from crossing that line of no return, made him want the guy even more. He cared about Deans choice to stay with his girlfriend, every other person around him had been on him to dump her for the past month minimum, but Cas had called them out multiple times already and it had only been two days, defending Deans choice to be with her despite the world telling them that Cas would be or became the most important person to him. The fact that Cas understood how important those choices were, overwhelmed him.

  
"Sundays are lazy here." Dean explained as they made their way out to the kitchen, spotting Sam on the couch in the loungeroom with a bowl of cereal and the tv going. "What did you want for breakfast?"

  
"As long as it includes coffee, I'm good." Cas stated, looking for the mugs. "Where's Bobby?"

  
"Probably in the garage, business and pleasure run together for him." Dean said, pulling eggs and bacon from the fridge.

  
"Is that where you get it from? Going between the shop and your own projects."

  
"Pretty much." Dean said looking at his phone as it started buzzing, signaling message after message coming through in quick succession. "Charlie's sending me photos from last night."

  
"Can I have a look?" Cas asked as he poured the coffee.

  
Dean passed him the phone in exchange for a mug. Cas wandered to the table with his own, claiming a seat and scrolling through the images. All of them were taken after Adams departure, with the group all smiling and laughing at different points. She had taken a few of him and Dean leaning towards each other as they spoke as well as a couple of him and Benny re-joining the group, Benny's arm around his shoulders as they spoke, what caught his attention was the offended look on Deans face as he watched them.  
"Can I send a few of these to myself? I didn't think to take photos." 

  
"Sure." Dean looked at the phone over his shoulder to see them. "What were you and Benny talking about?"

  
"Just talking. I wanted to check how he was doing and make sure he wasn't put out by me being your soulmate." 

  
Cas answered as he select a few of the images, focusing on the ones of him, Dean and Benny, but making sure to grab at least on of the other people present as well. It would be nice to be able to refer to them when Dean discussed his friends in the future, he wasn't sure he would be able to keep the names straight without visuals, not that he would admit it. 

  
"He seemed pretty pleased with you, from what I saw." Dean said alluding to the way they had re-joined the group.

  
"In case you haven't noticed, your friends are very affectionate. Sam hugged me, you hugged me, Garth hugged me, Benny had his arm around me and Charlie doesn't miss a chance to assault me in one way or another. Kevin might be the only one who doesn't feel the need to touch me."

  
"Huh," Dean thought back over the day in concern now. "Is that a problem? I didn't think you minded."

  
Cas sighed, not meaning to offend. "It's not a problem, it's... Like I told Benny, I'm just not used to it. I don't mind it, it's nice that your friends show affection so openly, I just don't have friends that show affection in that way. Do you understand?"

  
"What not at all?" Dean asked dropping a plate in front of him, and pulling up a chair.

  
"That's the same reaction Benny had." Cas shook his head in confusion. "Thank-you for this by the way."

  
"No problem."

  
"My friends are more reserved. Affection is displayed more through how we speak to each other, other than a few English aristocrats at our school that like to greet by kissing your cheek, we don't actually touch all that often." Cas attempted to explain.

  
"Just for clarification." Dean said looking him over carefully. "You are okay with me doing what I've been doing right?"

  
Cas smirked, thinking about Dean running his hands over his chest. "Yes. I'm okay with that. Just understand that it might take me time to show affection the way you do."

  
Dean smiled in relief. "That's not a problem Cas, as long as you tell me if you're uncomfortable okay. Even if it's with Charlie jumping on you, I can call her off if you need me to."

  
Cas assured him time after time that he was in fact, okay with it all, as they found themselves in the back shed again, lifting the engine out of the challenger and continuing to strip everything out of it. Cas may have come over for a crash course in Dean Winchester, but he was leaving with more knowledge of cars than he ever thought he'd possess, and he found that he enjoyed ever moment of it. The skill and knowledge that went into building cars was incredible and exhausting, with him and Dean getting up and down and constantly moving to reach the different parts and connections, and getting covered in grease oil and soot for their trouble. He loved it. He wasn't sure yet how they would piece all of this back together, but it was satisfying to rip it apart, even with Dean laughing maniacally at the surprise on Cass at how filthy he had manage to get in the process and not stopping to care that it was his clothes that were covered in it.

  
They lost track off time, unintentionally skipping lunch, as they worked. It took Bobby stepping into the shed to remind them that Cas did actually need to head home at some-point. Bobby went over the car, looking at the work they had done so far.

  
"That's some steady progress." He commented, as they scrubbed the worst of the dirt off themselves. "I wasn't sure how much you would be getting done down here, but it doesn't look like you've stopped."

  
"I don't think we have." Cas laughed easily, looking at his clothes. "I'm going to need a shower before we head out."

  
"I think we both do." Dean agreed.

  
"That's why they invented overalls boys."

  
Cas was further from home than he initially thought. It took them over an hour to reach his neighborhood, with Deans eyes growing steadily wider as they as they pulled up to his house.

  
"Dude how rich are you." Dean asked as he opened the trunk so Cas could grab his stuff.

  
"My parents, not me." Cas said pulling of his borrowed boots to drop in the trunk, before grabbing his things. "Come in, I'll show you around."

  
Dean closed the car and ogled the house in front of him. Three stories and a four door garage at the side that he could see. He followed Cas up the steps to the front door feeling desperately out of place, with the reminder of how Cas had looked on Friday night flashing through his mind. Having Cas wearing his clothes and getting covered in engine grease had caused him to forget that he lived a vastly different life.

  
Cas unlocked the door, stepping over to the security pad inside the entrance and keying in a code to deactivate the system as Dean followed him in, closing the door behind them. Dean followed Cas up the staircase to the top floor awkwardly, not wanting to touch anything. He felt like he was going to break or dirty something just by walking through the hall. Cas however was oblivious to this feeling, kicking open his bedroom door and dumping his bag unceremoniously on the desk in the corner of the room.  
"Relax, Dean. It's just a house." Cas said watching him eye the room uncomfortably.

  
"Chances are I'll never see this kind of money in my life!" Dean argued, running his hand over the carved poster bed.

  
"There's more to life than money. As it stands you're already one up on them. They don't have soulmates, or any decent relationships for that matter." He added more quietly.  
"Still. It's kind of hard to picture your life by comparison to mine."

  
"You hang around long enough and you'll find out more about my life than you ever wanted to know."

  
Cas walked into the closet, as Dean sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes while watching him. Cas pulled out an overnight bag and proceeded to fill it with an assortment of clothes. Unsure of what he was doing and not wanting to interrupt, Dean laid back on the bed, getting comfortable as he looked around the room. Cas had plastered posters of rock bands all over the room, anything rock not just a particular genre, even Dean couldn't name all the bands on display here. Leading him to conclude that instead of his cars, Cas liked to lose himself in music. The multiple guitars propped next to the window only served to confirm that theory. He recognised a simple acoustic, an electric and a bass. Unable to help himself, he wandered over, picking up the acoustic before sitting back on the bed. Dean started strumming 'Through Glass', humming along quietly as he listened to the sound of the guitar, the tune was simple enough for him to play it without too many mistakes, though he had to slow it down in some sections to place his fingers correctly.

  
Cas stopped what he was doing to lean against the door and watch his progress with a smile growing on his face. He hadn't thought to ask Dean if he played, he had gotten the impression that between the cars, the football and the demands of popularity that he wouldn't have time for much else. He was pretty good, not great, but enough knowledge and skill there that could be developed over time. His voice was surprising as well, though he was actively trying not to sing, Cas could hear him hitting the notes nicely. He felt like someone had pulled the rug out from under his feet on this one. Biting his lip to keep from beaming. 

  
When Dean looked up, he went red at the sight of Cas watching him silently from the doorway. Cas was looking at him like he had just hung the moon. 

  
"You didn't tell me you played." Cas accused, picking up the bag and walking over to the bed, dropping it at his feet as he took the guitar gently from his hands.

  
"I didn't know you were such a rock fan." Dean gestured around the walls.

  
"And here I thought the Nirvana cufflinks would give that away." Cas sassed, rolling the office chair over from his desk and sitting with his feet up on the bed beside Dean. "You should have sung the whole way through, your voice is beautiful."

  
Dean looked away quickly, rubbing his neck as he went red again. "It's not... I'm not that good."

  
"Take the compliment." Cas said, positioning his hand on the guitar. "Not many people can sing well."

  
Cas sent him a sweet smile as he started playing 'Dust in the Wind' catching Deans attention quickly, and singing along without hesitation. Dean listened to the incredible rendition Cas produced in amazement. He shouldn't be surprised considering the paraphernalia around they room, but there were plenty of kids out there that hung posters without picking up and instrument. Cas was not one of them. He could play. Far better than Dean could, that was for sure. The joy that oozed out as he did had Dean smiling as he finished the song.

  
"That was incredible!" Dean said honestly. "How long have you played?"

  
Cas smiled at him, strumming absently as he swung on the chair. "I picked it up when I was 10, never really put it back down again."

  
"Don't."

  
Cas stopped swinging, tilting his head and smiling at him. Dean could tell that there was something on the tip of his tongue that he was holding back from saying by the way his tongue was running along the inside of his teeth. Recognising that he wasn't comfortable in saying it yet, Dean changed the subject.

  
"So what's the bag for?"

  
Cas looked down at the bag he had dropped on the floor. "You said I should keep some clothes at your place for next time, so, I figured if I hand you a bag to stash in your room. I'll be covered for any more impromptu stays. If your okay with the idea?"

  
"Sounds like a great idea to me." Dean chuckled, falling back on the bed again. "You know you're welcome at my place anytime and honestly, Bobby would be happier with you spending your days with us than up here on your own."

  
"I don't mind being on my own. It means I can play as loud as I like, for as long as I like. But I'll admit, your place definitely more interesting." Cas replied, getting up and putting the guitar back. 

  
"What are you doing?" Dean asked as Cas stood over him, phone in hand.

  
"What do you think?" Cas smirked, snapping a picture. "You can't say anything. I know you took pictures of me in the garage!"

  
"Of course I did!" Dean smirked as Cas dropped his phone on the desk and opened the draws up searching for something. 

  
"I'm stealing your watch." Cas said flopping down on the bed beside him.

  
"It's hardly stealing when you're telling me about it." Dean chuckled.

  
"Sure it is! I'm taking it without permission and with no intention of giving it back! Stealing." Cas argued. "But I'll give you something in return."

  
"Then it's a trade, not stealing." Dean stated as Cas grabbed his hand, fastening an intricate bracelet around it.

  
Dean looked at it carefully when he was done. It was thick and heavy, clearly designed to look more mechanical than a normal chain, and the face held a similar mechanical look with black stones embedded in the design.

  
"This is nice Cas, where'd you get this?" Dean asked in appreciation.

  
"From my brother the other year. Since you have an issue with wearing my watch, I figured this might be more your taste." Cas answered. "And there's no glass face to smash while you're working on cars either!"

  
"So I wear your bracelet and you wear my watch?" Dean asked biting back a smile.

  
"Yes." Cas said confidently. "You got a problem with that?"

  
Dean liked the idea of having something of Cass on him at all times and he liked the idea of Cas wearing something of his even more. He ran the back of his hand along Cass beside him, linking their fingers without comment. "No problem."

  
He could see Cas shake his head as a smile crept across his face, but he didn't pull away, which pleased him greatly. He supposed that this was what soulmates meant. Some-one who took in all your strange antics and enjoyed them as much as you did. Not asking you to change. Not asking you interfering with your other relationships. Just accepting you, as you are, and staying by your side anyway. He hoped so. He wanted Cas with him in the future, he wanted to know that he could look forward to finding him in his garage, or drinking coffee in his kitchen, or arguing with his friends around a fire. He met the guy two night ago and he couldn't picture going home without him. Which is why they were laying here staring at the ceiling as darkness fell outside, rather than getting up and leaving like he should.

  
"Do you think Bobby would notice if I didn't go home?"

  
"I'm sure he would, unfortunately." Cas sighed. "You should go."

  
"It's going to be weird not having you there." he admitted quietly.

  
"I know the feeling.... But we both have responsibilities. The upside is that modern technology is great, you want to talk, I'm just a phone call away." Cas looked over at him.

  
"You better pick up." Dean declared, standing up slowly and pulling Cas with him by the hand. Dean pulled him into a hug, burying his face in his neck as Cas wrapped his arms around him, pressing closer.

  
"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

  
Cas kissed his neck softly before pulling away. The quiet desperation on Deans face, as his eyes were locked on his lips, had his heart stuttering. He stepped away to pick up his bag before he did something Dean would come to regret.

  
"I think we both need to learn some control." Cas commented, as Dean ran his hands through his hair staring at the ceiling.

  
Cas walked him out to the car, dropping his bag in the backseat, before saying a final goodbye. He was thankful for the cool air outside, it seemed to help both of them remember that they were supposed to be friends first.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean wasn't in the mood for school. His bed had felt far too empty that morning, reminding him that Cas wouldn't be by his side today. When that stark reality had set in, he remembered the painful conversations he would have to have today. He met his soulmate. He wanted to go around and tell all his friends how brilliant this guy was, how incredible his weekend had been just by having him there. What he didn't want to do was face Lisa and her tantrums when he tells her about Cas. It was only going to end badly.  
He ended up sitting in his car for a good 20 minutes, staring at the school and hoping for a freak fire or bolt of lightning, before he gave in and dragged himself into the school. The universe could point out your soulmate, but couldn't postpone reality. The benefit to sulking in the car was seeing the students scrambling to their classes as he stepped into the hall. Meaning he had just successfully avoided having to face Lisa until English later in the day. She wasn't in either of his first two sessions, and he breathed a sigh of relief at the thought, as he headed the auto shop.

The morning moved too quickly, as he found himself walking through the halls to English, far too soon. Mr B, their debate instructor, was their English teacher. The moment Dean walked through the door, he directed him to sit at the front of the room with Charlie and Kevin, so they could discuss the debate in class. Charlie beamed at him while Kevin cast a look at the back of the room where Lisa had her arms crossed as she pouted. Yeah this was going to go well.

  
Mr B started the class by bringing up a photo of the three of them on stage at the debate, sitting across from Cass team as the moderator had finished his introduction. Dean studied the image quickly. In it, his eyes were on Cas, cocky and confident, while Cas was hiding a grin by looking out over the crowd. 

  
Charlie nudged him gently. "Have you told Lisa yet?"

"No, I haven't had the chance." he said quietly.

"Can I bring it up or would you prefer to do that?" she asked, almost nicely.

"You know what, if you find an opening through this," Dean gestured at the board. "Go right ahead."

He could see her plotting already, as Mr B explained that their school debate team had participated in the semi-finals. 

"Dean, as our newest member of the team, would you like to tell your peers how you went?" Mr B asked trying to use Dean to spike some interest from the rest of the class.

Dean rocked back on his chair, looking around the rest of the class, painting his cocky grin across his face. "Same as football Sir. I like to win."

"This got a few chuckles from his team at the back. Even Lisa cracked a grin with her girlfriends. Mr B called for their attention once again.

"Yes, don't we all. Kevin, do you want to elaborate on what you were actually debating?"

"Well," Kevin started, adjusting in his chair with a quick glance at Dean. "We had to debate the pros and cons of the soulmate system. It was our argument that soulmates are something that can enhance your life and not necessarily some-one who would break up pre-existing relationships."

"Does any one in the class have an opinion on soulmates?" Mr B opened to the rest of the class.

"I thought that once you found your soulmate, every one else became unimportant?" One of the guys called from the back. "Isn't that why every one freaks out if their girlfriends get a soul-mark."

"Yes." Lisa challenged from the other side of the room. "Every-one would be better of without them."

Dean turned around to glare at her. "Well, tell us what you really think Lisa." 

"I think if you cared for me, you would do everything you could to get rid of that writing!"

Dean went cold at the words, unsure what the hell he was supposed to do with that admission. "Well for what it's worth. The crowd and the panel agreed that soulmates were more beneficial than detrimental. The problem with the system, is people like you making it hard on every-one!"

"I should point out." Mr B called for attention again. "The school we were up against actually won this competition last year! So Charlie, Kevin and Deans argument was quite impressive to sway the crowd to their argument."

Dean turned his back on Lisa and nodded to the teacher in thanks.

"These guys are from Madison Preparatory Academy, a very bid deal in these competitions, and these guys just knocked them out of the finals."

"And their final speaker was really shitty about it too!" Kevin called out with a smirk.

"Who was that?" he asked gesturing to the picture.

"Blond guy on the end. What was his name Dean?"

Dean smirked at the confident image of Cass close friend. "Balthazar."

"Unfortunately Private schools don't always lose well. Charlie, did you want to give us your highlights of the night."

"Sure!" Charlie got out of her chair to sit on the desk facing the class. "And the weren't all poor sports, Castiel was really nice about it. Then again his friend blamed him for hesitating when they heard our argument."

"Why was that?" Mr B asked curiously.

"Oh. You see that really pretty guy in the middle there?" Charlie asked the class, getting a few appreciative comments from the girls in the class. "I'm glad you agree Lisa, he is gorgeous isn't he? 

We got to watch that guy meet his very own soulmate in the parking lot before the debate. So he was kinda screwed, just by having to argue against the system with his soulmate sitting there and watching him the whole time."

"You mean he's taken?" Sara, a cheerleader, asked in disappointment.

"Well he had a girlfriend anyway. So he's probably having an awkward conversation with her at some point. The point is, I think he was kinda thrown off balance by the argument, in front of his soulmate and his friend did not react well to it afterwards. He however was really nice."

"Sounds like he's your soulmate Charlie!" Lisa called, sarcastically.

"No actually." Dean stepped in, turning to face the class. "He's mine.  
So, these words on my arm? They won't be going anywhere!"

Lisa's face lost all colour as she looked between Dean and the image of Cas on the screen. "No. You're supposed to be with me."

"I haven't broken up with you yet have I?" Dean challenged. 

"So you told him you're not interested right?" she demanded, gaining confidence now.

"He and I agreed to getting to know each other as friends. We both have girlfriends Lisa. We don't need to be in a relationship just because we're soulmates!"

"Which was the basis of our argument!" Kevin called out in triumph.

"You shouldn't be seeing him at all!"

"I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to get to know him. Just like I'm not going to stop being friends with these guys. And you don't get to decide that for me!" Dean growled, ending the conversation as he turned his back on her again.

Lisa huffed her way out of the class quickly at the end of session. Dean watched her go without any desire to chase her. He had been with her long enough to know that chasing her is exactly what she wanted. She wanted him desperate to apologise and make it up to her. To treat her like the princess she wanted to be. However, he had run out of energy to care. He had picked up on her desire to sabotage his chances of meeting Cas, but he had never heard her admit it, demand it, so blatantly before and he wasn't sure if he could over look that.

Instead of putting himself in a position of having to listen to her sulk or bitch to their friends, Dean joined Charlie and Kevin for lunch. These two were smart enough to get away from the crowds and had claimed a small patch of grass under some trees as their place. He liked it there, away from all the madness of the football team and cheerleaders, it reminded him that he wasn't a precise fit for the stereotypes around the school. He was a jock at times sure, but he could keep up with the nerds well enough as well, and his home life wasn't even close to normal. Charlie and Kevin had helped him to accept the fact that he didn't quite fit in the past few months, which is why Lisa was so pissed at them. He no longer felt the need to pretend. He had stepped out of that mould and challenged his friends and Lisa to be more than that as well. Unfortunately, they were either too comfortable in their roles or the really were that simple. 

Benny dropped down next to him, as they were discussing the debate finals coming up.

"I take it Lisa didn't take the news well." Benny said, getting comfortable with his back against the tree.

"Mr B put up a picture from the debate. Lisa and her cheerleaders were all drooling over Castiel before they found out that he was Deans." Kevin smirked.

"She wasn't please that I didn't tell him to fuck off the moment I met him." Dean rolled his eyes. "And this was in front of the entire class mind you. She told me I should have done everything in my power not to meet my soulmate."

"Ouch. That's harsh." Benny said sympathetically.

Dean looked down at his phone after it signaled a message coming through. His heart jolted when he saw Cass name on the screen.

'I spoke to Hannah. All things considered, it went far better than I was expecting. She listened as I told her how I met my soulmate. Even wished me good luck in the future.'

Dean read over the message a second time. It didn't sound like Cas and he was struggling place why, when the next message came through. A photo of Cas standing in a library, with a few scattered student behind him, all dressed in their private school best. What stood out was the bright red handprint across the side of his face as he gave the camera a curious look. Beneath, came another message.

'She didn't make it to the part about you being a guy. So, I'm single now.'

Dean laughed at the captions, realising that he had missed Cass sarcasm the first time around. Once he started he couldn't stop, passing the phone to Benny to show him the messages, as he brushed the tears out of his eyes. Benny chuckled at the photo before passing it on to Carlie and Kevin.

"And I thought Lisa's reaction was harsh!" Benny patted his arm.

"Jeeze, he really wasn't kidding about her was he?" Charlie said, examining the photo closely.

"What do you think she would have done if she had known his soulmate was a guy?" Kevin asked.

"She probably would have killed him, if that's anything to go by." Dean sat now, breathing easier now that he had shaken off the stress of talking to Lisa. "I can understand why he doesn't care for his families opinions now. Could you imagine."

"Did I miss something?" Benny asked uncertainly. "What does being a guy have to do with it?"

"His family are religious homophobes. His pompous friends explained that they consider it a sin to have a soulmate of the same sex."

"They openly said he was screwed the moment they realised Dean was his." Kevin added, kicking his legs out in front of him. "Poor bastard."

"He knew he was getting dumped the moment they met."

Benny shook his head in disbelief. "If you're lucky enough to find your soulmate, none of that stuff should matter. I couldn't imagine judging someone for there soulmate no being what you expect."

"Exactly." Dean said, reclaiming his phone and sending a reply.

'Looks like you're having a great day! can I interrupt it with a call later tonight?'

"Sounds like he'll be sending himself deaf tonight." Benny added absently.

Dean looked across at his friend casually leaning against the tree with his coke dangling from his hand. "What do you mean?"

Benny raised his brow at the question. "He told me when he has a bad day he likes to blow his eardrums with his guitar. I'm assuming getting slapped and dumped qualifies."

"huh." Dean remembered the different guitars in Cass room, he had said that the upside to his parents not being home, was the ability to play as loud and as long as he liked. Though he hadn't considered that might be a coping method. "I suppose so. When did he tell you that?"

"Up at the Dam." Benny replied, casting a cheeky grin at Charlie, who erupted into giggles.

***

Lisa caught him after school, obviously displeased that he hadn't begged her forgiveness yet. He sat on the hood of the Impala as she ranted and raved about ho inconsiderate he was being to her. Usually he would be trying to take this argument somewhere away from prying eyes, but he really didn't want her getting in his car at this point, if it was a scene she wanted, she could have it. He sent Sam a quick txt letting him know he would be late to pick him up.

"Is that him!" Lisa demanded as he looked at his phone.

"No. This is Sammy. You know I pick him up after school Lisa, and now I'm running late." Dean stated in frustration.

"And what? You're going to go to see him later?" It occurred to him that she might be trying to hold him up enough to interfere with him seeing Cas.

"Is that what you're doing? Trying to stop me from seeing Cas?" He asked, watching as she crossed her arms with a hard glint in her eye. "Well you're wasting both our time! I'm not seeing him today Lisa. He lives over an hour away, I don't really have the ability to make a three hour round trip after school just to see him. He has his own shit to do as well!"

"In that case you can take me to the diner to meet up with our friends." She demanded smugly.

"Like hell! I'm not going anywhere with you Lisa. Either you stop your crap, and accept that I have friends away from you or we're over!"

"You told me you wouldn't break up with me!" She screamed at him.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you if I met my soulmate! But this isn't about Cas. This is about you! You're making it impossible to be happy with you.   
Think about it. I'll see you tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel walked through the convention centre, manoeuvring with ease through the crowds and slipping through the security stationed at the backstage doors. He had learnt long ago, that at school competitions no matter the level, if you wore the correct formal clothes and carried a jacket, no one would stop you to check your identification. Which was a good thing tonight since he didn't have any for this competition. He made his way around the sectioned off areas looking for signs of Dean or his friends, passing the other schools who had made it to the last rounds. Dean would be facing three schools tonight, depending on how they went, of course. 

  
He caught a flash of red hair across the room and followed that in hopes of finding Charlie.

He found them, standing in their sectioned area currently revisiting the argument over Deans clothing choices, although some-one had forced him into black slacks and a pair of formal shoes this time. Cas wondered who had managed that feat. 

"I'm wearing the pants, I'm wearing the shirt, why do I need the tie?" Dean complained as Kevin cornered him.

"Where did you put it?" Kevin asked, as Cas made his way up behind Dean.

"If you've lost it!" Charlie threatened.

"I didn't lose it." Dean defended, throwing his hands up. "I just didn't bring it!"

Cas could tell that he was wearing his cocky grin by the way he shifted his weight and tilted his head towards them.

"Isn't it lucky that I found you one!" Cas called behind him, smirking at the way Dean jumped at his voice.

"Hey Cas!" Dean grinned as Cas stepped into their area.

"Thank God!" Charlie smiled, gesturing to Dean as she stepped back. "Deal with your boyfriend, Cas!"

Cas laughed as threw his jacket onto their pile of bags. Placing his hands on his hips to look at Dean disapprovingly. He had buried his hands in his pockets, rocking on his feet like a kid who had been caught doing the wrong thing. It would be cute if it wasn't for the cheeky grin that stayed on his face.

"Did you really come all the way over here to check up on me?" He grinned, as Cas removed his own tie and undid his top buttons for a more casual look.

"Absolutely not! I came here to make sure Charlie wouldn't get arrested for murder." Cas grinned, stepping in front of him and doing up his button before flicking up his collar. "I'd hate to see her with blood on her hands."

"It's good to see you," Dean said quietly, watching as Cas smiled at him while he knotted the tie expertly. "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"It might surprise you to know, that you're not the only friend I have in this competition." Cas sassed, flicking his chest and smiling sweetly at him. "It's good to see you too. Do you think you can behave yourself on stage tonight?"

"No!" Dean smirked as Cas stepped back to study his work. "When have I ever behaved myself?"

"And this is why I had to sneak backstage to check up on you." Cas confirmed.

"Thanks Cas. He's a pain in the ass when we have to argue with him." Kevin patted him on the back, while Dean glared at him in offence.

"What kind of pretentious knot is that?" Charlie asked, watching Dean don his jacket.

Cas smirked at her, "Eldridge knot."

"What happened to keeping it simple for me!" Dean demanded, running his fingers over the complicated knot.

"You were being deliberately difficult, trying to get out of wearing a tie! I warned you, you push, and I'll push back."

"That's cold." Dean chuckled. "You're going to make me go out there with this snooty knot, just for trying to get out of wearing a tie?"

"Yes!" Cas answered. "Who are you facing first?"

"Holy Spirit." Charlie said, checking her hair in the mirror. "Do you know them?"

"Yeah," Cas laughed, glancing at Dean. "They came in second last year. Daniel and I had a running competition going throughout the tournament. We've been meeting up to argue with each other all year."

"So, you know him well?" Dean eyed him carefully.

"Yeah. He's good."

"Any advice?" Kevin asked, pulling his jacket on now.

"Daniel is an attack dog. If you want to throw them off, keep your heads down while you build your case, no cocky grins, no blatantly attacking their argument until the final speaker is up. Lure them into a false sense of security and let Dean rip into them with your final argument."

"Really?" Charlie questioned, cautiously. "Everything we've heard so far has been 'go out swinging', you want us to play it down?"

"He argues harder if he thinks you're a threat." Cas explained seriously. "He's second. So, don't give him anything to attack. Wait him out. Present your argument confidently and professionally, avoid looking at their team for too long. That means you Dean. Wait until the end to drive home your point, it'll have more impact then."

"Why do you keep telling me to behave?" Dean questions, resting his arm around Cass shoulders.

"Because you spend most of your time baiting people!" Cas glared at him, with a small smile tugging at his mouth. "Self-control can be beneficial you know."

"But not as satisfying!" Dean grinned.

Castiel laughed and wished them luck before he left to find a seat in the hall. He was surprised to find Meg and Balth loitering at the side room as he entered. 

"I wasn't expecting you two to be here tonight." Cas questioned as he joined them.

"Well, I would hate for people to think I had been run off by a public school." Balth scoffed, eyeing the crowd confidently.

"What are you doing here?" Meg asked, shifting to face him.

"I'm interested to see who wins this year. Figured I could catch up with some of the competitors later."

"Are you talking Danny or your boytoy?" Balth queried.

Cas shrugged calmly. "Both. It looks like their facing each other first up."

Meg grinned wickedly. "Now that's interesting."

"Well, let us find a good seat then." Balth chuckled brightly.

They found a group of chairs next to the middle aisle, giving them a great view of both sides of the stage. They talked quietly about Balth plans for a party over the weekend, with him trying to convince Cas to make an appearance, as they waited for the show to begin. The stopped talking as the moderator stepped onto the stage to introduce the teams. Cas applauded politely as they introduced Holy Spirit, smiling as Daniel spotted him in the crowd sending him a quick wave before Cas turned his attention to the moderator announcing Deans team. Charlie came out calmly, keeping her eyes on the moderator or the panel, as she took her seat. Kevin followed her example, keeping his eyes away from the other team. They might actually be following his advice. He watched closely as Dean came out, head held high and a small smile on his face, but the cocky smirk was gone as was the swagger he usually had in his walk. Cas smiled widely, noting that Daniel and his team were conversing quietly, not paying any attention to their opposition. Cas nodded slightly as Dean caught his eye.

The Moderator introduced the subject, Universal Healthcare, with Deans side being For and Daniels side being Against. He wondered whether they had chosen sides based on the school’s socio-economic backgrounds. Each side would naturally relate to their own arguments in this one, so it was going to be interesting to watch. Daniels side opened the debate. It was clear within the first few minutes that they were sticking with the 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it argument'. Charlie was keeping to his advice, focusing her attention on the crowd and the panel highlighting the ways in which the health system failed, not only the lower class with inadequate health insurance, but all levels of society by relying on private businesses to decide who gets covered for what.

Daniel followed that, arguing that the level of cover people received at any economic level, was not a fault of the system, but a fault of employees and employers who failed to understand or negotiate that system correctly, placing emphasis on the fact that the system itself was designed to offer care to all. Kevin followed this bringing up slides of evidence about the number of families that were financially destroyed by trying to pay for lifesaving treatments. As well as the amount of people who were denied by the health insurance agencies despite having policies in place that covered their needs.

Cas watched each speaker in turn, running through arguments and counter arguments in his head as they progressed, some-thing he had found himself doing every time he watched a debate. He noticed Daniel tapping nervously halfway through Kevin's speech, and conferring quietly on the side with his final speaker. Dean, who had managed to keep his features schooled into a neutral expression throughout the debate so far, was now flicking his eyes between Daniel and Cas as he assessed their standings and the crowd’s reactions so far. Not wanting to offend either side, Cas sat back watching Daniels final speaker, avoiding looking directly at either side where he knew both Daniel and Dean were trying to gauge his reactions to the arguments so far. As Daniels final speaker took his seat again, Cas sent Dean a wink, while the other side were distracted. Dean smirked, turning to say something quickly to his team before sauntering on stage, his cocky and confident persona fully present again.

Cas watched as Daniel's face hardened as Dean delivered the final address. Listening closely to hard evidence being re-iterated with anger and passion. Making sure to focus on the issues that would hit the economics of the crowd the most. Showing the clear benefits of changing the system by the breakdown of universal health already implemented in other parts of the world. When he finished, Dean sent smirk directly at Daniel, making a point of singling him out in the team.

"Your boyfriends are fighting Cassy." Meg chuckled beside him.

"They’re not my boyfriend’s, Meghan." Cas warned.

"Do they know that?" Balthazar asked in amusement, winking at Meg.

"They're both just friends." Cas stated, watching the dynamics change on stage now that Deans team were kicking back more casually.

They few silent again as the moderator stepped out to announce the results. Cas applauded when they announced that Forest Glen would be going through to the next round, knocking Holy Spirit out of the finals. The annoyance on Daniels face was clear as he congratulated the other side, his face hardening as he shook hands with Dean before they filed off to be replaced by the next debate.

They sat through several more arguments as they waited for the next round to begin. Daniel joined them in the crowd, claiming the empty seat next to Cas, as Dean came back out for their second debate of the night.

"Arrogant little twerps aren't they!" Daniel said as Dean sauntered out.

"You're just mad they won." Cas responded calmly, applauding the teams.

"He is bloody arrogant though." Balthazar agreed. "Don't you think Cassy?"

"I think if you two want to lick your wounds, you can keep me out of it!" Cas glared at them before adding to Daniel. "They knocked us out in the semi's, Balth has been sulking about it all week."

"Why aren't you upset over it then?" He asked in return.

"Because it was a great argument!" Cas chuckled. "Unlike you lot, I actually enjoy it when someone really challenges us, otherwise why on earth would I be friends with you?"

"Point taken. But I've never even heard of their school before, they certainly weren't here last year."

"It's a public school." Balth muttered darkly. 

Cas watched the debate with interest, keeping an eye on Deans expressions throughout, he could tell by the look on his face at the end of his argument, that the decision would be close. Balthazar and Daniel cheered at the result, while Cas applauded politely refusing to join in their enthusiasm as Dean congratulated the opposing team on their victory. Charlie was muttering to herself as she left the stage, Cas didn't need to hear it to know that it would be her own unique string of curses, Dean didn't seem too upset, sending Cas a wink before leading Kevin off with a hand on his shoulder.

"Christ, even losing he's arrogant!" Daniel grumbled.

"At least he's not a sore loser." Cas glanced at him.

"I'm not a sore loser. I'm just shocked by the unexpected change in their presentation." Daniel hedged carefully. 

"So, you could meet them again without getting upset?" 

"Of course, I could." He said more confidently. "I've never had trouble discussing our debates with you afterwards."

Cas smirked. The thing with Private schools was they held their own interschool competitions away from this tournament, with only selected participants competing. Cas and Daniel had been butting heads at these events for two years, and after learning to respect one another, they had come to be friends. Meeting up for coffee every couple of weeks to catch up with each other. They usually ended up arguing over something, but it was more for the sake of testing themselves and each other, rather than actually being mad at one another. Even so, Daniel had held grudges over certain debates where he had come out on top, he doubted he would be eager to meet with Forest Glen any time soon.

They watched the final rounds in interest. Taking the time to discuss each side of the arguments, now that they had no vested interest in the outcome. Daniel grabbed coffee with them afterwards as they headed out to the parking lot where most schools were gathered, finding a spot against the building where they could view the crowds openly.  
Daniel was trying to persuade him to join him and his friends for a gathering the next night.

"What's the problem? It's just a small group of friends at my place, nothing too rowdy. I'm sure even Hannah wouldn't mind you coming along." Daniel argued.

"The problem is, I'm having a very rowdy party at my place that Cassy should be coming to!" Balthazar pointed out, raising his eyebrow at him.

"And Hannah isn't a problem anymore." Meg said smugly, sipping her drink.

"Really?" Daniel purred with interest, as Cas rolled his eyes. "Do tell."

"They broke up on Monday. Cassy spent half the day with an imprint of her hand on his face." Daniel bit back a laugh and beamed at Cas.

"Which is why he should be coming to my party and finding himself a nice girl to spend a few hours with!" Balth declared.

"Why go to your party where he already knows everyone, when he can come and meet some new people with me without his whole school gossiping about who he sleeps with?" Daniel grinned. "Don't worry, I can look after him for the night."

"I bet you can!" Meg smirked.

"All this doesn't change the fact that I haven't decided what I want to do tomorrow night!" Cas stated, looking up as an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"What are the options?" Dean asked him, with cocky grin at his friends. Meg laughed at the look on Daniels face as he eyed Deans arm around Cas and Balth muttered into his coffee.

"Congratulations." Cas smiled at him. "Where's your team?"

"Grabbing the coffee. So, what are your plans?"

"Balth and Danny are arguing over who gets to help get Cas laid this weekend. Did you want to throw your name in the ring too?" Meg winked at Dean.

Cas shook his head in disbelief. "Ignore her.” He said with a pointed glare at Meg. “Dean this is Daniel, Daniel I'm sure you remember Dean from earlier."

Dean dropped his arm to offer his hand to Daniel again. Daniel eyed him suspiciously before grasping his hand after a warning look from Cas.

"Pleasure."

"Is all mine." 

Dean's smile didn't match the glint in his eye as he looked him over and stepped back to Cas. Charlie wrapped an arm around his waist, tucking her head under his arm with a cheeky grin at Dean, while Kevin joined them by passing Dean his coffee and looking over Balth and Meg.

"Nice to see you lot again."

"Do you have no control over these heathens, Castiel!" Balth glared at them.

"None at all." Cas answered, staring at Charlie tucked under his arm with a bright smile. "Daniel, this is Charlie and Kevin."

"I didn't know you were such good friends with them Cassy." Daniel eyed Charlie now. "Maybe we're wasting our time trying to get you laid."

"Ew Dude. No!" Charlie looked at him in disgust. "I don't sleep with guys!"

Cas, Dean and Kevin laughed at her reaction as Meg eyed her curiously. Cas pulled her closer to rub her arm sympathetically. Beside them, Dean stripped his tie off, flicking Cass collar up to drape the tie around his neck before smoothing it back down. Daniel watched the movements intently.

"It's okay Charlie, he didn't know."

"Well, he knows now!" She glared at him.

Daniel held his hands up in surrender. "What's with the musical tie?"

"Dean, being the delinquent he is, refused to bring a tie tonight." Kevin answered, sending a glare at Dean. "Thankfully, Cas showed up to sort him out for us."

"You gave him your tie?" Balth screwed his face up.

"Tied it with some pompous knot too." Dean muttered darkly as Cas grinned at him. 

"So how about it Castiel? My place our Balths?" Daniel changed subjects.

"You could join forces." Meg suggested with a shrug. "Daniel could bring his friends to Balths party, introduce Cassy there."

"That's an idea. I'm always happy to host new people." Balth agreed. "Cassy?"

"What the hell, fine." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful, text me the address. I'll see you tomorrow." He added with a pointed look at Cas, before patting his chest lightly and walking away.

Meg smirked as realisation crossed Deans face as he watched Daniel walk away. "I thought you said he was a friend Cas."

"He is a friend." Cas said in confusion.

"Castiel likes to remain oblivious when it comes to Danny!" Balth added. "Well, if it's all the same to you, I have a party to organise. You coming Meg?" 

Cas waved goodbye to them as Dean and Kevin moved to close in their now much smaller circle. "That guy is gay for you Cas." Kevin pointed out as he leant against the wall.

"He is not! He's just friendly." Cas defended.

"And I'm straight!" Charlie said with a pointed look. "The guy wanted to rip my face off for touching you!"

Kevin mumbled something into his coffee that sounded an awful lot like 'so did Dean'.

"What are you guys up to now?" Cas changed the subject. 

Dean shrugged, kicking at the gravel absently. "Are your parents’ home this weekend?" Cas shook his as he drained his now cold coffee. "You could always stay at my place, if you're not up to your friends party."

"I thought you had plans with Lisa?" Cas questioned.

"Yeah, tomorrow night." Dean admitted with resignation.

"I'm not getting in the way of that Dean. It doesn't sound like she'll appreciate me being in your house." Cas said, noting the way Charlie scrunched up her face to keep from saying anything. "You could always stay at my place tonight?"

Dean looked at him steadily. Holding Cass gaze and wishing desperately to agree on the spot. "I have to take these two home."

Cas looked at Charlie in mock offence. "What! Is my place not good enough for you?" 

Charlie stepped back, folding her arms, to look him up and down. A small smile tugging at her lips. "You think you're up to my standards, Private School?"

Cas gasped in shock as Kevin laughed at them. Dean chuckled, wondering how these nerds had become such good friends to him.

"Well, I guess that means you can't snoop through my house then." Cas smirked, playing on Charlies need to learn about people.

"I don't have to be home tonight." Kevin said as Charlie attempted her puppy eyes on him. "As long as I let my parents know."

"We're in!" Charlie grinned.

"Your move Winchester!" Cas challenged, eyes alight with mischief.

Dean laughed, knowing he had no reason not to agree anymore. "Lead the way Novak."

Castiel retrieved his car, driving around the quickly emptying lot and pulling up beside the Impala, receiving a fresh round of rich kid comments from the group before Kevin jumped in the seat beside him. Leaving Charlie to ride with Dean. 

Dean chased him through the streets, following him home and at Cas direction, pulling into the garage beside him as Charlie ogled the house.

"Not bad." Cas winked at him as he led them inside, stopping to program the security system as they stepped into the main house.

Charlie and Kevin, cursed quietly as Cas lead them through to the kitchen, stopping to look at different things on the way through. 

"I knew you were rich, but this is fucking ridiculous. Why the hell do you need a house this big?"

"Keep in mind," Cas said searching the fridge, as they explored the kitchen. "My parents had five kids. That's seven people running around this big house, they needed the space, it wasn't always just me bumming around here."

"Is it weird not having them all home?" Dean asked watching him make coffee with a shiny machine.

"A few years ago, maybe, it became normal pretty fast. I don't really think about it much anymore. Occasionally some-one will stop by and spend the night and I'll think how weird it is to have them here. Gabe was here a couple of weeks ago and coming down to find him sitting at the table in his underwear was strange."

"Has any-one been home this week at all?" Dean asked in concern. Cas shook his head, arranging four coffees on the bench in front of him and cleaning down the machine. Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him so they were facing each other. Cas looked at him in confusion, dropping the cloth on the bench. "You've been here alone for the past week? Have you even spoken to your parents?"

"I got an email the other day, saying they should be back Sunday/Monday sometime." Cas explained, not quiet understanding the problem. "It's fine. This is normal Dean."

"It's not fine Cas! Your parents just up and leave for weeks and you don't even have anyone checking in with you." Dean pleaded, running his hands through his hair. "Come stay with me?"

"No. We agreed on this Dean! We both have our separate lives and I'm not going to upset your girlfriend by crashing at your place when she's there."

"Oh, screw her." Dean walked away pacing up and down the kitchen. "This isn't right Cas. If there's no one here than you should be at our place."

Cas sighed, jumping up to sit on the counter, studying Dean as he continued to walk off his frustration. "Would it make you feel better if I crash at Balths tomorrow?"

"Not really." Dean responded quickly, earning a chuckle from Cas.

"Then we're out of options." Cas said holding the coffee out to Dean, who stepped in front of him slowly wrapping his hands around the mug.

"I don't have to like it." he said honestly, dropping the subject.

"Are you guys finished your lovers quarrel?" Charlie asked from the sidelines, stealing her coffee from the bench.

Dean jumped, placing the mug on the counter quickly, having forgotten that she was there. Cas laughed as he let out a string of curses, damning her to hell.

"We're done." Cas smiled passing the cloth to Dean, to clean up the coffee he spilt. "We should probably sort out where you guys want to sleep. You've got your pick of the bedrooms, as long as you don't go into my parents. Do you want the tour?"

Cas started on the second floor, showing them his siblings’ old bedrooms, letting them explore the cupboards and draws as they moved through each. Charlie fell in love with every bathroom she came across, declaring that he would have to adopt her so she could bathe like a queen. They made their way slowly to the third floor, into Cass room, the only one that looked lived in. They all visibly relaxed at the poster covered walls and the draws and cupboards that contained more than a few spare clothes or outgrown childhood trinkets.

Dean claimed the guitar, sitting back against the headboard of Cass bed strumming absently as his friends combed the room. Charlie was searching through the desk draws, going over everything Cas kept in there, while Kevin was sussing out the walk-in closet.

"Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in?" He called from the closet. 

"You're welcome to anything in there." Cas answered, dropping across the bed next to Dean. "Have you decided where you're sleeping?"

"Can we just bring a mattress in here and crash on the floor?" Charlie asked, pointing out the empty space at the foot of his bed. "No offence but it feels too empty in the rest of the house."

Cas looked around the room considering the logistics of pulling a mattress from one of the other rooms, meeting Deans eyes as he thought it through. Dean studied him closely, smiling softly as he hummed along to the tune he was strumming.

"We could do that. Who's helping me?" He asked getting to his feet again.

Dean put the guitar on the bed gently before following him out to Gabe's old room. 

Cas didn't reach the bed before Dean was pulling him into a bear hug. His surprise only lasted a moment before he wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his neck in response, breathing in Deans scent as they pressed together. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about having Dean in his arms again all week. He hadn’t thought much about it last weekend, slipping into this connection with Dean and going with the flow, but once he was home again, he was shocked to realise that Dean was the first man he had been attracted to. Not just a passing ‘that guy is hot’, but the lingering desire to have his hands on him and discover what it would be like to kiss him properly. A temptation that hit him strongly as they pressed together.

"Is it mad to miss some-one this much after a week." Dean murmured against his ear.

"Probably," He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Dean pressed against him. "But I know the feeling."

Dean ran his hands slowly down his back, before slowly releasing him. Cas smiled sweetly at him, tugging playfully on the cuff of his shirt, still held together by his cufflinks.  
"You did well tonight. I was impressed that you managed to behave on stage." He teased.

"Charlie wasn't sure whether or not to take your advice on that. If it had come from anyone else, I would have ignored it too." Dean admitted with a smirk. "You were right though; they were fuming when they announced us as the winners."

"Daniel and Balth spent the rest of the night bitching about you. God forbid they get knocked down a peg by a public school."

"Do the teach that attitude specifically?" Dean chuckled.

"More like demonstrate it from a young age." Cas qualified, pulling a face. "Are you helping me with this or not?"

Dean walked to the other side of the bed, slowly and deliberately, making Cas bite back a laugh as he tried to scowl at him. They folded the bedding up together tossing it to the side to grab later, before lifting the mattress onto its side, and sliding it out across the hall and down to Cass room. They set it up the foot of his bed, bring the bedding in and making it up again.

"Looks good!" Charlie bounced on the bed, wearing her slacks with one of Cass polo shirts that came almost to her knees.

Kevin wandered around in his track pants and an old band tee he found buried at the back of the rack, watching Charlie carefully, before collapsing on the other side of the bed away from her feet. Dean dropped the cufflinks on the bedside table before walking into the closet and closing the door. 

"I always knew you were in the closet!" Charlie called out after him. 

"You can't help yourself, can you?" Cas asked as he kicked off his shoes. 

"No. It's nice to know I'm not the only one in the group." 

"Having a same sex soulmate doesn't necessarily mean you're LGBT." Cas argued.

"Who are you trying to convince there?” She asked, sending him a knowing look. “Me, you or him?"

Cas gave up. He didn't have much of an argument there either. If Dean had been single, they likely would have crossed that line already, they were having enough trouble staying friends as it was. At very least through the week they couldn't physically touch but get them in the same room and that changed quickly.

Cas did a double take when Dean walked out of the closet wearing his clothes. There was something insanely appealing about it. Dean caught his look, sending him a wink as he smirked, while Charlie set up her laptop to watch netflicks and complaining about Cass lack of tv. He grabbed his bed clothes out of the draw and headed for the closet, interested to see how Dean would react to him sleeping in his shirt.

He wasn't disappointed. Dean froze. Laying on his stomach with his head at the foot at the bed, watching whatever Charlie had bought up on her laptop, he froze open mouthed at Cas stepping out in his Led-Zeppelin shirt, while the others paid no attention at all. Charlie and Kevin were already zoning out staring at the laptop. Dean, however, was slowly raking his eyes over Cas as he made his way to the bed. Not wanting to disturb Charlie and Kevin, Cas crawled over Dean to take his place on the bed, making sure to trail his hands over Deans back as he went.

Charlie and Kevin had fallen asleep early, curled up on the mattress on the floor, leaving Cas and Dean to watch the end of 'Game of shadows' on their own. 

"That's what I want." Dean commented as they watched.

"A murderous villain trying to destroy the world?" 

"No. Some-one to dance with. Look at them." 

Cas watched, not the movie, but how engrossed Dean was in watching Sherlock and Watson as they waltzed around the ballroom. "I don't know how to dance."

Dean tore his attention away from the laptop, to look him over carefully. "Wanna learn?"

"You're going to teach me?" Cas asked curiously.

"Sure. Where can we go and play music?" Dean asked getting up and offering his hand. 

Cas took it, allowing Dean to pull him to his feet, grabbing his phone. He pulled Dean into the hall by the hand, walking down the flights of stairs and leading him into the living room, where there was plenty of open room. He dropped Deans hand to look at the speakers in the corner.

"What music did you want?"

"Something slow."

Cas shrugged pulling up a slow music playlist on Spotify. He usually went for rock, but Dean was the one deciding here. He dropped his phone next to the speaker as 'Chasing cars' began reverberating through the sound system.

Dean pulled him gently into his arms, placing his hands around his waist, and placing his hands accordingly. He looked down at the arrangement of their bodies, trying to work out if he had it right, when Dean caught his chin in his hand, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Don't look at your feet." Dean said quietly, holding his gaze. "Dancing is about getting in tune with your partner. You won't do that with your eyes on the ground. You look at me."

"How do I know if I'm getting it right?"

Dean smiled softly. "Just focus on me. I'll let you know if you need to do anything."

Cas nodded tentively. Doing as he was asked and keeping his focus solely on Dean. He moved slowly, allowing Cas the time to adjust to his movements, stepping back as he moved forward. He wasn't sure about dancing but moving in tune with Dean was one of the easiest thing he could do. He lost himself in Deans eyes as he led them around the room. Dean grew bolder with each passing song, picking up the pace and challenging his foot work, until he was twirling Cas around the floor. Cas became more confident with every step, laughing openly as Dean attempted new things.

"Who taught you to dance?" Cas asked curiously.

"Bobby did." at Cass disbelieving look he elaborated. "He did. He may seem like a grouchy old man, but he's a romantic and he'd do almost anything to help you out if you were in trouble. He'd swear at you the whole time, but he'd help. When I was thirteen, he decided that I needed to know how to dance, in case I ever got a date, so he taught me the basics."

Cas tried picturing a young Dean being lead around their living room by a grumpy Bobby. Cursing and swearing at each other as he learnt to dance.

"That's incredibly sweet." Cas smiled, as Dean interlinked their fingers. "I wouldn't have thought Bobby would be the type."

"Don't let the angry act fool you. Bobby is a sweetheart. His offer was genuine, when he said you're welcome at our place, anytime for any reason. In his mind, you're family now. Sam's too, he told me the other day that he likes his other brother better."

"He called me his brother?" Cas stared in shock.

"Yep, Apparently you're the nice brother." Dean chuckled, as he spun them around.

They lost track of time quickly, noticing only when the songs change as they changed tempo to match, but neither could guess at how many songs had passed as the night moved on. Keeping their attention closely on each other and failing to register anything else around them. Cas lost himself as Dean dipped him. Smiling broadly with a chuckle gracing his lips as Dean brought him back up again.

"Be honest. You're impressed, aren't you?" Dean grinned cheekily.

"I'm a lot of things right now." Cas admitted, licking his lips as Dean eyes fell to his mouth, wishing to close the distance.

"You still horny, Cas?" Dean teased.

"I haven't broken my dry streak yet, if that's what you're asking. "Cas admitted, with a cheeky grin. "Why? Are you offering?"

Dean chuckled, averting his eyes as the heat rushed to his face. "Not right now."

Cas wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, and placing his mouth next to his ear. "That wasn't a no."

Dean cursed under his breath, dropping his head on Cass shoulder and wrapping him in an embrace.

"Don't worry." Cas said quietly against his neck. "I'm not going anywhere with that. 

We should probably head to bed though." he added, moving away from the embrace so Dean wouldn't think too much of it and retrieving his phone from the speakers.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas fiddled with his bracelet around Deans wrist the next morning. Dean was asleep on his shoulder, with his arm resting across his chest. Cas hadn't been awake for long and he was unwilling to move out from under his soulmate. Girlfriend or not, he and Dean had something between them that couldn't be changed, and Cas lay there wondering how and when that might come to a head. He doubted either of them could go for long without crossing that carefully drawn line and the more time they spent around each other the harder it got. He was however determined to give Dean whatever time he needed to come to terms with that. If he needed more time to deal with his personal life, Cas could find the control to give him that, even if it hurt to watch. His bracelet hanging from Deans wrist showed him that Dean wasn't ready to walk away from this either.

Cas froze as Kevin came out of the bathroom. He wasn't even aware that anyone was awake. Kevin didn't flinch at seeing them tangled together on the bed. Instead, he took a seat on the desk chair at the side of the room, looking at him curiously.

"Deans been playing with that all week." He said finally, gesturing to the bracelet he was running his fingers over. "It's funny that no-one has seen him wear it until this week. I heard a rumour that Lisa gave it to him last weekend."

Cas couldn't keep the annoyance and hurt out of his features as dropped his hand, tapping his fingers on the mattress beside him, as he processed the information. Kevin sat silently as he studied him. 

"Dean hasn't told anyone where it came from." Kevin assured sympathetically. "I doubt he knows what Lisa is saying at this point. They've been fighting all week."

"Why are you telling me this?" Cas asked quietly, trying not to wake Dean up.

Kevin shrugged carelessly, though the look in his eyes betrayed his interest. "Charlie is convinced that it's designer. Which would make those stones real in my thoughts...Onyx or Sapphires. Doesn't sound like something Lisa could afford."

Cas considered him carefully, before responding. "It is. And they are." 

Kevin smiled at the confirmation. "I didn't think you would have had the time to buy him it."

"I didn't. It's mine, a birthday gift from my brother." Cas admitted. "I doubt he would let me buy him something like that."

"Probably not." Kevin smiled. "Does he know what it's worth?"

"I didn't tell him... But it's not hard to look at the back and figure it out. They're diamonds, by the way."

Kevin let out a low whistle. "I don't think he's considered that yet." He said, laying back down with Charlie. "I'll warn you if she starts stirring."

Cas chuckled; he couldn't find a better friend if he tried. "Thanks Kevin"

He danced his finger lightly over Deans back as he thought about what Kevin had said. Dean shows up with a new piece of jewellery and his girlfriend decides to claim credit behind his back. There had to be issues with some-one who thought that would be a good idea, especially when he knew Dean hadn't spent any time with her last weekend. They had been together the whole time, since the debate Friday night, surely his friends would realise that. His hand stilled as Dean stirred, looking up at him groggily, the smile on his face when he looked at Cas couldn't be faked.

"Hey Cas."

"Morning." Cas said holding a finger to his lips gently before pointing at the end of the bed.

Dean shifted slightly, looking across the room before he remembered the mattress containing his friends on the floor. He nodded in understanding as he buried his dace back in Cass chest, running his hand under the blanket and up the inside of Cass shirt. Cas supressed a chuckle, even half asleep in a room with his friends, he managed to be blatantly bold. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing him lightly on the top of his head, as Dean smirked into his shirt. It was this simple interaction that made Cas certain that he wasn’t imagining things; Dean wanted more than friendship.

They lay there comfortably with Cas running his hands through Deans hair absently while Dean traced patterns along his ribs. Cas could spend hours like that happily. Wrapped up in the feeling of Dean pressed against him, awake and with no desire to move, simply enjoy the touch of each other. It would have been better however, if their friends weren't laying at the end of the bed, it would only take Charlie getting up and seeing them to cause big problems for Dean. So, when Kevin teased loudly that 'sleeping beauty' was finally waking up, Cas tapped Deans shoulder and dropped his arms, allowing him to roll away from him.

"Is there any coffee Cas?" Charlie called from the floor, not bothering to get up.

"I can make some." Cas called back, deciding to get up now that he couldn't hold Dean. "Who wants one?"

All three came back with a combination of 'Yes', 'Please' and 'Praise coffee', that had Cas laughing as he stepped carefully over the bodies at the end of his bed and headed for the door.

"Fine. But I'm not bringing them up! You'll have to drag yourselves to the kitchen to get it."

"But that's so far..." Charlie moaned, pulling the pillow over her face.

"That's the deal. You've got about 10 before they'll be ready." He called leaving the room and heading downstairs with a smile.

Kevin was the first to join him. Cas was surprised considering he had barely finished the first coffee. Kevin pulled his phone out, bringing up a video and dropping it in front of him, as he claimed the first coffee.

"Press play." Kevin instructed, taking his first mouthful.

Cas played the video watching as the image of him and Dean dancing around the living room came up. His stomach sank slightly as he schooled his face into a neutral expression.

"What's this about Kevin."

"I don't sleep well." He admitted. "It's not about anything. I just thought that was sweet and you might like to see it."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being blackmailed here?"

"No idea." Kevin laughed. "I'm not going to show anyone. I'm just hoping you two sort your shit out and get together. Deans a good guy, but he always settles for less than he deserves. I'd like to see him that happy all the time."

Cas couldn't find any trace of a lie in his face, relaxing slowly he turned back to watching the video with a smile tugging at his lips. It was sweet, watching how they danced together, their attention entirely focused on each other so much that they missed Kevin walking in on them.

"Can you send me that?" Cas asked, glad to have some-one to drop the act around.

"Sure." Kevin grinned.

Cas finished the coffees and was sitting at the table with Kevin discussing the different schools they had faced in the tournament, by the time Dean and Charlie stumbled into the room.

"All I'm saying is that technically I can tell her that you slept with your soulmate last night." Charlie teased, earning a glare from Dean and catching Cass attention.

"Knock it off Charlie!" He warned across the room. "You don't interfere with people's relationships."

"Maybe you don't!" She argued.

"Leave it alone. Dean has enough drama with her without us adding more." Kevin agreed, with a nod at Cas.

"Thank-you!" Dean called, pulling a smug face at Charlie.

"Fine!" She sighed angrily, grabbing her mug and joining them. "You can't blame me for wanting to find some-one that actually makes you happy."

"It's my life Charles." Dean ended the argument. "What are you two talking about?"

"Where Cas is going to take me on our date." Kevin teased, relaxing back in his chair. "I was thinking movies but he's talking candlelit dinners."

Cas rocked back on his chair as he laughed. "Why not go all out and have dinner under the stars?"

"Picnic under the stars? That sounds much more romantic." Charlie agreed with a wink.

Dean glared at his coffee trying to decide which was worse, Charlie threatening to tell Lisa he spent the night in Cass bed or Kevin flirting with him, he could kill them both, but he thought it was likely he would start with Kevin first.

"Please don't date my friends." He pleaded with Cas. "I don't think I could handle that."

Cas shrugged. "Seems fair. I won't date yours if you don't date mine. I don't think I could handle the idea of you and Balth."

"That's mean Cas!" He said shaking his head.

"So what are your plans for tonight? Get drunk and get laid?" Charlie asked, getting up to search the kitchen for food.

"That's my friends plans for me." Cas shrugged. "Drunken one-night stands aren't that appealing to me."

"Do you prefer to be wined and dined?" Kevin smirked.

"I'd like to see some effort before I take my pants off, yes!" He sassed.

"So why are they trying to get you drunk?" Dean asked, running his thumb along the grain of the table.

"That's their solution to any breakup. Alcohol and rebound sex. Can you tell me it's much different among your friends?"

"No. Not really. Alcohol and poor choices seem to be a mantra across the board."

"Exactly." Cas said returning his attention to his coffee.

It was hard to walk the line of admitting he was single and available for drunken sex with Dean sitting here. His very presence made him feel like he was already in a committed relationship with him, which was ridiculous to think when Dean had a girlfriend waiting at home for him, but he couldn't shake the need to reassure Dean that he wasn't with someone else. Absolutely silly to feel like that. Maybe he did need to get laid. The problem was the only person he wanted to sleep with was sitting across the table from him looking lost at the idea of him getting drunk with other people.

The downside to living so far away from each other was that they couldn't stay long after breakfast, with the clock fast approaching midday already after their late night. Dean pulled him in for a quick hug, promising to call him the next day, before Cas found himself watching them drive away. His life hadn't changed much in the past week, but without Dean there he found that everything was slightly duller. Or maybe he had gotten so used to the heightened feeling of belonging around his soulmate that the absence made him forget what it was to be normal. It was like standing in the sun, if you look directly at it, you find yourself blinded to the things you could see perfectly only moments ago.

He spent the rest of the day with a sick feeling in his stomach knowing that Dean would be out with Lisa tonight. He ended up on his bed playing the same song Dean had played a week ago 'Through Glass', it seemed oddly fitting for his mood. 

***

Cas walked to the party that night, Balth only live a few streets away and he knew that he wouldn't be fit to drive home, he also had no intention of staying there overnight. The house was already overflowing with bodies as he entered. In true Balthazar style, pop music was blaring out of the surround sound system that was plumbed through the house, with people drinking and dancing in every room. It took him 20 minutes and his first beer before he found his friends out of the back deck watching the people brave enough to jump in the pool. 

"I don't suppose you could try for something with less than 100 people next time?" He called to Balth over the screams of the crowd.

"Cassy! It's about time." Balth greeted him. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for you inside for the past half hour."

"What do you think?" he asked handing him another drink. "Better than sitting at home."

"I think your taste in music sucks. Give me a guitar and I'll fix that for you." Cas sassed.

"You would need a band behind you before I allowed that!" he stated. "Danny boy and his friends showed up a while ago too, I think they headed upstairs, somewhere."

"I'm sure I'll run into them."

"Would you be social for an hour! Go find him, have a few drinks. Maybe find someone to enjoy for a while. Live a little Cassy!"

"I'll tell you what. I'll take Cassy for a few shots and see what happens." Meg added, smirking at the pair of them.

"Finally, some-one who understands. You're single, go get drunk!" Balth applauded.

Meg led him inside, moving through the crowd to the kitchen, setting out several shot glasses and lining them up along the bench. She found a bottle of tequila and poured the liquid into each of the shots. 

"Are you trying to kill me?" Cas asked staring as she pushed four shots in front of him with a mischievous smile.

"Be honest with me for a minute, would you?" Meg looked at him seriously now, fingering one of the shots. "Your girlfriend broke up with you for meeting your soulmate. Your soulmate has a girlfriend who he isn't planning on dumping anytime soon. What would you rather be doing tonight?"

Cas considered the blunt statements carefully before responding. "I don't know Meg."

"Bull Cassy. Okay, tell me this, what is lover-boy out doing tonight?"

"He's out with his girlfriend." Cas admitted slowly, feeling his stomach churn. "I might need more than four."

"This is just to start Cassy." Meg smiled a little too sweetly as he downed the first shot. 


	9. Chapter 9

"You're up early" Bobby commented as Dean stumbled into the kitchen in search of coffee the next morning.

"I wasn't out late." Dean said pulling a mug out of the cabinet. Not wanting to dwell on the night he spent trying to reassure his paranoid girlfriend that he wasn't cheating on her. Honestly, the whole thing night had left him with a bad taste in his mouth as she continued to blame him for having a soulmate. "I promised Sam I'd take him to the movies today."

Bobby stared at him over the rim of his mug. "You going to tell me why you were in a foul mood yesterday?"

Dean sighed, not sure where to start, as he poured the coffee and joined Bobby at the table. He didn't want to admit that the idea of Cas going out with friends, who were trying to get him laid, had him staring at the clock wondering where he was at each moment. "Cass parents haven't come home yet. The whole week Bobby, and this weekend, and they haven't even called to check on him. I tried convince him to stay here, but he wouldn't have a bar of it with Lisa hanging around."

"I don't suppose you've considered removing that obstacle?" He asked, running a hand through his thinning hair, trying to mask his concern for the boy.

"Bobby." Dean warned dropping his head into his hands. "Not now okay? Please."

Sam bounded into the kitchen, making a beeline for the cereal before spotting them at the table. "Good you're up! You need to get ready if we’re going to make it there in time!"

"What are you on about Sammy? I thought we were going to the movies?" Dean asked in confusion.

"We are. But you also said I could bring a friend if I wanted." He responded, gabbing a bowl of cornflakes and joining them at the table. "It's going to take some time to get them, so you need to get ready."

Dean looked at Bobby for an explanation. Bobby returned his look of confusion, having no idea what Sam was playing at. "What friend are we picking up?"

"There is a cinema close to where they live. I've already printed out the schedule." Sam grinned at them cheekily.

"Who Sam?" Dean asked growing worried now.

"I want to bring Castiel." He smirked making Bobby chuckle. Dean would never admit how quickly his mood picked up at the words, not having to fake his smile for the first time since arriving home yesterday. 

***

Dean handed his phone to Sam two hours later as they approached Cass neighbourhood.

"I don't even know where he is, so you better call him and find out."

Sam pulled up the contact details and dialled the number without comment as he listened to it ringing. Dean looked at him in the corner of his eye as Sam pulled the phone away from his ear checking the screen briefly.

"Who is this?" Sam asked, unsure of who had picked up. "Where is Castiel?"

'Who is it?' Dean mouthed at his brother. It wasn't like Cas to let other people near his phone.

"It's, Meg?" Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Put her on speaker." He said clearly now, recognising the name of Cass friend. "Hey Meg, it's Dean. Where's Cas?"

"Dean, as in soulmate Dean?" Meg voice drawled through the phone.

"The one and only."

"Well in that case... We stepped out for coffee, but Cass has ducked into the bathroom and may or may not be throwing it back up. I'll know when he comes out."

"Jesus, how much did he drink last night?"

Meg laughed through the speaker. "As much as we could get into him!"

"Where are you Meg?" Dean asked shaking his head, Cas hadn't seemed too keen on the party but apparently that had changed.

"Starbucks on elm street. About three blocks from Cassy's place."

"Alright, we're about ten minutes out from Cass place, so we'll see you soon."

Sam hung up the phone. Quickly searching directions for the coffee shop Meg had mentioned. "We're not that far away. It's only about 10 from here."

"Just point me in the right direction Sammy." Dean said, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling that was settling in the pit of his stomach.

They stepped into the shop 15 minutes later. Joining the que for coffee directly behind Meg, who was staring at the board and humming to herself. She jumped as Dean tapped her on the shoulder.

"Dean, I was wondering when you would get here." She said eyeing Sam.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

Meg gestured across the shop to a table where Dean could make out Cass profile as he spoke to a small brunette. He watched as she reached for Cass hand, only to have him pull it away from her at the last second. 

"Who the fuck is that?" Dean demanded as the girl pleaded with Cas, her eyes wide in the same way that Sam used on him.

"That would be Hannah." Meg said turning to give her order to the barista. 

Dean took a closer interest in the girl. "As in ex-girlfriend Hannah?" 

"That's the one. She showed up not long after you called, asking Cassy if they could talk about the break-up."

Dean gave their order to the barista as Meg stepped aside, quickly paying as he kept one eye on the girl across the table from his soulmate.

"Did you tell him we were coming?"

"I was considering it." Meg admitted, smiling deviously, as they waited for their orders. "But then she showed up, and I thought, you know what would make this morning more interesting?"

Dean chuckled at the ways in which her mind worked. She and Charlie would get along, if Charlie didn't have the need to come clean straightaway. He watched the table as he considered how best to make their presence known.

"Well Sammy. There he is, why don't you go say hello while I get the drinks?" He suggested.

"To be clear, you want me to interrupt him speaking to his ex?" Sam clarified, rubbing his hands together and watching the table, as Dean nodded at him. "Are there any restrictions on this?"

"Any way you want to handle it Sammy." Dean confirmed as Meg smirked at them.

Sam shrugged, supressing a delighted smile, and turning to head over to Cass table. Dean and Meg stood side by side as Sam swung himself into Cass lap, throwing an arm around his shoulders, and pecking him on the cheek for good measure. Cas froze at the sudden assault, pulling back to see who was in his lap more clearly, relaxing back in his chair as he recognised the kid. The shock and annoyance written across Hannah’s face had both Dean and Meg chuckling, as Cas turned in his seat and spotted him across the shop. The smile spread across Cass face, lighting his face up in an instant, as his eyes roamed over his soulmate standing unexpectedly next to his friend.

Dean and Meg picked up their orders before heading over to the table. Hannah was trying to regain his attention by asking how he knew this excited kid, who had now taken a seat beside him smiling broadly at her.

"They were running a two for one special." Dean heard Cas answer smartly. "Get one soulmate and get a little brother free!"

Dean laughed as he dropped the cups on the table, grabbing a seat from a nearby table and sitting on in backwards, between Cas and Hannah. He winked at Cas as he slid Sam's cup across the table between them, before resting his arms along the back of the chair in front of him. Meg held Cass coffee out to him, sitting uncomfortably close to Hannah, with her arm thrown across the back of her chair. 

"I thought we were speaking alone Castiel?" Hannah said edging away from Meg with a worried glance.

"We were. But apparently my friends got impatient... and we were done anyway." He answered with a grin.

"Look, I know I reacted harshly, but I think I can forgive you for having a soulmate. With some rules in place, I think we could move past it."

Dean looked at her closely, trying to decide if she was serious. Cas drummed his fingers on the table, staring out the window, as the smile slipped from his face. 

"It isn't about the soulmate." Cas stated in annoyance. "Forget that for two minutes. We haven't been in the same room without fighting for months! Why would I want to go back to that? I was already thinking about ending it. But all you heard when we spoke was 'soulmate', you didn't hear me saying that I was over the fighting and your complete inability to compromise on things. Getting back together wouldn't change any of that."

"I would be willing to work on that in exchange for you staying away from her." Hannah pleaded casting a stern look at Sam. "We can work something out, we've been together long enough to try, haven't we?"

Cas chuckled, running his hands through his hair, as he searched the ceiling carefully for his next words.

"And if it's a guy Hannah?" Cas asked harshly. "What then? Could you still forgive me?"

"What are you on about?"

"My soulmate Hannah. Would you be this _forgiving_ if it was a guy?"

"That's not funny Castiel!" Hannah glared. "You're not gay!"

Cas leant back crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her in silent challenge.

"Who gets to say it?" Sam asked quietly, his eyes darting between Cas and his brother.

"Can I?" Dean asked permission quietly, smirking when Cas nodded his consent and turning his attention to Hannah. "Hi, I'm Dean, Castiel's soulmate."

Hannah looked at him like she had been scalded with boiling water, her eyes darting to Castiel who's expression remained unchanged, and Sam who sat there grinning at her.

"You're going to hell, Castiel!" She said in shock. 

"Well, it's not like I won't know anyone!" Cas sassed, leaning his elbows back on the table, with a hard gleam in his eyes. Meg caught her arm as she brought it back, holding it in place as Dean got to his feet growling at her. 

"Touch him again and I'll rip your face off!" 

They couldn't be sure what pushed her over the edge, Deans hard glare or Megs nails biting into her skin, but Hannah pulled away quickly, grabbing her bag and storming out the door with a final glare at her ex-boyfriend. Cas didn't bother watching her leave. Instead, he kept his gaze fixed on the vacant seat across from him, until Dean claimed it after returning his own to its former table.

"How are you feeling Cas?" Dean asked, changing the subject away from the religious ex.

"Nice watch." Cas commented studying Deans appearance, while the stress left his face, now that Hannah was gone. He recognised the Rolex around his wrist as the same watch he had abandoned on his bedside table last week. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you two doing here?"

"Sam was hoping you'd like to come to the movies with us." He answered studying the purple bags under his eyes and washed-out colour in his face. It didn't look like he had gotten any sleep. "How was the party last night?"

"I was reminded in vivid detail, why I avoid those parties!" Cas said rubbing hand over his eyes. "I'm paying for it."

Meg laughed into her coffee cup. "Whatever are you referring to Castiel?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm never trusting you again!" He groaned.

"We didn't manage to get him laid though." She explained to Dean, swilling her coffee. "Not for want of trying on Daniels side however."

Dean looked away quickly, the muscle in his jaw twitching, as Cas dropped his head into his hands. "Please, don't ever mention that again!"

"Who's Daniel?" Sam asked at Deans reaction.

"A friend of Cassy's that has been trying to get into his pants for the past year." Meg explained with a smirk, as Cas gagged at the thought. "He managed to stick his tongue down his throat last night, before Cassy realised what he was doing."

"Are you trying to make me sick again!?" Cas asked miserably as his stomach churned.

Dean cleared his throat, picking his coffee up, and studying the way Cas was bent over the table. He was torn between jealousy and sympathy. How did that pompous twit manage to get that close to his Cas? Sympathy won out in the end. Cas was miserable. Clearly, he hadn't enjoyed his night and his morning hadn't turned out much better with Hannah tracking him down while he was hungover no less. 

"Leave him alone Meg. Shit happens when you're drunk." He said glancing at Sam. "I'm not sure Cas is up to coming with us, kiddo."

"I'm fine." Cas argued, sitting up again and blinking rapidly. "What are we seeing?"

"Martian." Sam grinned, checking the time on Deans phone. "We've got an hour until it starts, and the cinema isn't too far from here."

"In that case, we have just enough time to put some food in him." Dean drained his coffee as he stood. Offering his hand to Cas, and wrapping his arm around him when he was on his feet. "Are you coming with us Meg?"

Meg sat back with a smile. "I think you can manage him from here."

"I'm not a child!" Cas complained, slipping a hand around Deans waist to steady himself. "I don't need to be managed."

"That would have more weight if you could stand without support." Meg laughed at him as he flipped her off.

***

Cas was steadier on his feet as they entered the cinema, though he was still waiting for the painkillers to kick in. He and Dean had been so focused on getting to know each other last weekend that Cas hadn't had a decent conversation with Sam yet. Today, he was finding that Sam was an intelligent kid, as they discussed the various book to movie adaptations that they had seen. Sam was well read with a thirst for new literacy, his interest seemed to encompass a range of areas where Dean would only read horror, impressing Cas.

Dean refused to allow him to pay for the tickets, stating that they had effectively kidnapped him from a coffee shop, so the least they could do was pay. Cas responded by taking Sam to the snack bar and purchasing everything he wanted, claiming that it was his apology for being in such a miserable state. Sam grin only got wider each time they started bickering with each other, insisting that Cas take a selfie with him as his favourite brother. Cas proceeded to send the picture straight to Gabe, letting him know that he had a new favourite sibling. Dean instantly regretted stealing his phone to see the reply when he opened the picture of Gabe's ass.

They claimed the back row of seats in the middle of the cinema. The theatre itself didn't have many patrons for this film, with people occupying on 1/3 of the available seats. This didn't bother them at all. It gave them plenty of seats between themselves and the other occupants. Cas found himself seating between the brothers, with Dean pushing up the armrest between their seats, as they watched the intro. Sam became engrossed in the movie early. While Dean seemed to keep a running commentary of questions, whispering them under his breath and forcing Cas to shift closer to hear him. Halfway through, Dean got tired of having to lean over to speak to him, slinging his arm his shoulder and pulling him in where he could speak directly into Cass ear. Cas, having nearly fallen into his lap as he pulled him closer, steadied himself with a hand on Deans thigh before relaxing into their new position.

It was the same as waking with Dean wrapped around him in bed. He was content. Even after his crappy morning, running into Hannah of all people while he was fighting back nausea, Deans arm around him and his breath hot against his ear made him feel at home. Not his home perhaps, but the overwhelming sense of belonging when you found your place in the world. That was what Dean was for him. He wasn't sure when they stopped paying attention to the film altogether. Being vaguely aware that they were still in the movie theatre as they conversed in hush tones, their bodies turned in on each other, making the best of the hard seat. 

They were pulled out of their discussion about underrated rock songs when the lights came on, drawing their attention to the crowd exiting the theatre as they spoke. Sam was leaning against the row of seats in front of them, playing with the straw of his soda, as he stared at them.

"You know the movie ended, like, 5 minutes ago?" he stated with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Cas pulled himself away from Dean slowly, brushing his hand against his thigh, as he came to his senses. Dean cleared his throat as he dropped his arm regretfully. 

"Maybe next time you should bring your own friend." Dean smirked as he gathered his forgotten drink and stood, checking his pockets for his keys and wallet. 

"As long as we bring Cas too." Sam grinned. "He's part of the family now."

Cas ran his hand through Sam's hair, messing up his shaggy brown mop and leaving it falling into his eyes, as he laughed. "Thanks Sam!"

"Anytime." He groaned, trying to flatten down the mess.


	10. Chapter 10

Friday morning and not nearly enough coffee to face the day, Bobby found himself in the shop as always, running through his of jobs so far and contemplating his need to find an extra hand for a few hours a week. The problem with hiring mechanics, is that the pay wasn't especially great and most guys worth their salt couldn't live of anything less than full time work. He just didn't have enough hours to give to make it worth their time. Having Dean pitch in around the place helped a fair bit but left him feeling guilty knowing the kid was giving up his own plans, and even with him, Bobby was pulling over time left right and centre, trying to keep up with the demand.

He pulled his cap off to scratch at his head when a last years’ model, white, Porsche pulled up at the front of the office. He didn't see brand new cars very often, certainly not ones worth this much, the owners preferred to get everything done through the dealerships. The owner still hadn't stepped out of the car when he walked out of the office to greet them. It looked like they were lost in thought, one hand still on the wheel and the other brushing slowly along his jawline as he stared into space, he was far too young to have bought the car himself. When he caught sight of Bobby, he opened the door and pulled himself slowly out of the car. The deep red dress shirt, the material alone screaming money, let Bobby know that this kid wasn't from around here. The unshaven scruff made him look older than he was, but it was the red rimmed eyes that caught his attention most. Stress was written across Castiel's, as visible as graffiti on a white wall, as he stood there opening and closing his mouth, not quite able to form the words he was looking for.

"I... I didn't know where else to go..." He choked out in the end, sliding his hands into his pocket and staring at his feet. It didn't take a genius to see that the boy was miserable.

"That's why I'm here, son." Bobby reassured gently. "I've got some crappy coffee inside. You look like you could use some."

Cas nodded slowly, as Bobby walked back the way he had come, shuffling into the office behind him. Bobby set about making them both a cup, wilfully ignoring the papers piled on his desk. He had learnt long ago what needed to be put aside and when, today the paperwork could wait, his boy’s soulmate couldn't. 

"It doesn't look like you've slept." He stated, examining the purple bruises under the boy’s eyes. "Want to tell me about it?"

Cas accepted the coffee gratefully, wrapping both his hands around the mug to steady his hands, leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees. Bobby took the chair next to him, not wanting the boy to worry about the desk off paperwork sitting between them, angling his chair to face him. He hadn't known him for long but Cas didn't seem the type to fall apart over something small. The weekend he had spent in their home had shown him to be confident and self-assured. Even when standing in their kitchen before Dean had introduced him, he had stood tall and firm. Now, he was folding in on himself, with his eyes darting across the floor.

"Dad's had lawyers coming in and out of the house all week." Cas started, sitting up more and glancing at him. "I didn't think anything of it, he doesn't talk about his work and it's not unusual for people to show up when he's home. -" He sat back running a shaking hand through his hair. "- The police showed up last night, warrant in hand. They arrested him... They've been in the house all night going through everything....   
Mum went with the lawyers this morning. Told me to forget school and find somewhere else to be for a while."

Castiel did not elaborate any further. Losing his thoughts as he stared at the mug in his hands. Bobby wasn’t sure if the kid would even be able to tell him how he had gotten there that morning, he seemed to be functioning on autopilot.

"Does Dean know you're here?" Bobby asked breaking his silence to bring Cas back into the present.

Cas blinked at him before shaking his head. "He's at school. It wouldn't be fair to interrupt his plans."

Knowing Dean, he'd be here inside twenty minutes if he knew Cas needed him. "Might be best to wait until he gets home to tell him. It's hard enough to keep him at school at the best of times.   
What are your plans then? Are you going to spend the day brooding or would you like to get your hands dirty?"

Cas chuckled at the rough way Bobby asked. The last thing he wanted to do was spend more time stressing over his life going down the toilet.

"Just tell me what to do." Cas agreed, already removing his cufflinks and rolling up his sleeves, exposing the leather watch Bobby recognised as Deans, still wrapped around his wrist.

Bobby swore like a sailor as he worked. Cursing every single part, he found that didn't work perfectly. Cas found that his explanations of the tasks were cruder than he received from Dean, being far blunter and to the point, whereas Dean would go into detail to explain why it was important to the whole car. But even with this difference, Bobby had him working, showing him what to look for and how to get the jobs done efficiently. It was funny to see Bobby speaking sweetly to the cars only after they were finished. As he had with Dean, Cas enjoyed the work. It kept his mind off what was happening at home. Bobby had probed for details through the course of the day, usually in the middle of something that required his attention, where he found himself answering without much thought. He didn't realise that it was Bobby's way of keeping his getting him to talk it through without falling into despair again. He just saw it as them working, he didn't even notice just how much he had told him by the end, but he felt lighter regardless. 

As the afternoon rolled, Bobby sent him to wash up, telling him to head over to the house and wait for Dean who should be home before long. Cas did as he was told, ignoring the request that he find some food, and heading straight for the coffee once he was in the house. Without the noise of the shop, and Bobby's swearing, he felt increasingly alone standing in the silent house. The longer he stood, coffee in hand, the more his mood fell again as the events of the last few days played through his head on loop.

Deciding that he wasn't ready to face it, he made his way to Deans room, hoping to locate the guitar that he swore was in there somewhere. It took him longer than he would have liked, but he found it, leaning against the back wall of Deans closet, hidden from view by scattered shoe boxes and dropped clothes.

-

Lisa had spent the week making a convincing show out of moving past her anger about the soulmate thing and getting back to being a happier, less bitchy, version of herself. Thanks to this Dean had been lured, somewhat hesitantly, into thinking that they could in fact make the relationship work again. Which is how she came to be sitting in the impala as he picked Sam up from school. He had agreed to head out and join their friends at the diner, after dropping Sam off, since Bobby didn't need him in the shop this afternoon. Sam, however, was less than thrilled to find her occupying his seat when he got into the car.

Dean could feel the tension radiating off his little brother as they drove home. He was grateful to Sam for how hard he was biting his tongue though, he hadn't made a single snarky remark, despite Lisa's less than friendly greeting to him. Lisa spent the trip talking about the plans she had made for them over the weekend, that included a party Saturday and shopping trips with her girlfriends that she was planning on dragging him along for, when Sam interrupted her.

"Whose car is that?" He asked drawing Deans attention to the white car parked beside the house as they stopped in the driveway. "That looks expensive!"

"It is." Dean stared at the Porsche in recognition, as he pulled on the handbrakes and jumped out of the car. 

"Where are you going?!" Lisa demanded from the front seat. 

Dean stopped in his track, pulling out his phone to see if Cas had messaged him, as both Lisa and Sam looked at him for an explanation. 

"That's Cas!" He pointed at the car and dropping his phone back in his pocket. "He wouldn't show up without warning unless something was wrong!"

Dean stalked off to the house without waiting with Sam hot on his heels. He didn't wait to see Lisa's reaction to the information. He was too concerned with Cass sudden arrival to worry about how she would react. Cas hadn't said anything about coming down here to him, he hadn't received a single message or missed call, which was in complete contradiction to his desire not to interfere in his established life. All of this told him that Cas hadn't planned to be here, which meant that something was wrong. You don't travel for over an hour without having a reason to make the trip.

"Cas!" He called, as he stepped through the door, heading to the kitchen. "Are you here?"

"I have a question for you." Cass voice trailed from the living room, as Dean recognised the strumming of a guitar. "Are you deliberately trying to destroy this poor thing, or do you simply not know how to tune it?" 

Dean made it to the living room, resting against the doorway, where Cas was sitting on the couch tuning his old guitar. As Sam and Lisa made it through the front door, joining him in the doorway.

"If you don't know how to tune it, I can teach you. But if you don't care... I'm going to have to disown you!" He said, looking up at him and smiling sweetly. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep Sam.”

The smile slipped from his face as he noted Cass red rimmed eyes. The purple bags under his eyes spoke of a lack of sleep and the pale haunted expression in his face, despite his smile, had his heart dropping. At his concerned look, Cas dropped his head, looking away quickly and trying to hide his face by scrubbing a hand over his eyes.

"What happened?" Dean asked seriously, stepping further into the room and continuing when Cas refused to look him in the eye. "School only just finished, you live an hour away and you're not even in your uniform. When did you get here Cas?"

Cas dropped his hold on the guitar. Opting to run both hands through his hair before answering. 

"I don't know. Sometime this morning." He said without looking up.

This morning? He's been here all day! Dean couldn't help the hurt that crept into his voice. "Why didn't you call me?"

"It's bad enough that I'm not at school. I wasn't going to interrupt your day as well." Cas said looking up again, his eyes darting between Lisa and Sam in the doorway. "Bobby agreed that is was best to wait until you got home."

"Bobby agreed?" Dean said stepping through the door now, examining Cas closely and noting the grease embedded around his nails and streaked over the sleeves of his shirt. "You've been working in the shop? What the hell happened Cas?!"

Cas looked down at the guitar in his hands, running his fingers over the string before he responded. 

"Everything!" He said quietly, looking up and trying to convey his meaning through his eyes. "Everything happened. -" He cut himself off with a deep breathe, placing the guitar down carefully on the seat beside him, standing up and crossing to the doorway behind Dean. "-I'm being rude. You must be Lisa, I'm Castiel. Deans told me a lot about you." Cas introduced himself politely, offering his hand to Deans girlfriend. 

He didn't know it was possible to be looked down upon from someone almost a full head shorter than himself. But she managed it. Staring at his outstretched hand in disgust. Cas narrowed his eyes briefly at the snub before he lowered his hand and took a step back.

"I told you she was a bitch!" Sam muttered under his breath.

"Don't be rude Sam." He chided gently, not seeing the glare Dean was leveling at her behind his back.

"It's not rude when it's the truth." Sam added more clearly.

"Have I offended you?" Cas asked curiously, changing the topic. "You've usually hugged me by now. Have I done something wrong?"

Sam's face broke into a wide grin as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around his brother’s soulmate. He might not agree with Cass stance on staying out of Deans relationship, but he loved how much the guy wanted to do the right thing by his brother. Neither saw the way Dean grinned at the sight of them embracing, or the way Lisa turned up her nose and rolled her eyes at them.

"We have plans." Lisa said to Dean, with an air of impatience, as Cas stepped away from Sam.

"Not anymore!" Dean answered harshly, offended by her reaction to his soulmate.

So this was Lisa, Cas thought watching the battle of wills between her and Dean. She was very similar to the popular girls he attended school with. Although her clothes were clearly sub-par by comparison and her skills with the make-up brushes were less refined. It was petty of him to judge her in this way, and he knew it, but as he watched them bicker, he didn't care. She didn't seem to care what Dean wanted, too interested in forcing her own desires upon him to consider his. Cas could have forgiven almost anything else. Two minutes was all it took for him to decided that she wasn't deserving of the devotion Dean showed her. But for Dean, he wouldn't be the one to mention it, he needed to see how harmful she was for himself.

"She's right!" Cas interjected, when he couldn't face it anymore, breaking the escalating argument up. "I shouldn't have shown up unannounced. You have plans and I don't want to get in the way of that. I can talk to you later."

Cas moved to the door only to be blocked by both Sam and Dean. "You're not leaving!" Sam said throwing a nasty glare at Lisa.

"Let him go!" She responded, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I never got to have a look at your car." Dean reminded him, running a hand through his hair and ignoring everyone but Cas. "That's supposed to be impossible to steal right? Keyless entry, push start... Can I have a look at the key?"

In the middle of all this and he was thinking about the damn car! That had to be something unique to Dean alone, he thought, pulling a rectangular device from his pocket. It was slightly larger than a standard business card and a bit weightier. He held it up between two fingers, unsure what to make of Deans quick grin as he plucked it out of his hand. Cas watched as he dropped it in his back pocket without so much as a glance, confusing not just him but Lisa as well. Sam, on the other hand, stood smirking at his brothers’ actions.

"You're not going anywhere." Dean pointed at him as Lisa face fell. "I'm going to run Lisa home. Stay with him for me Sammy!" 

"Dean?!" Cas pleaded as the realisation of Deans actions hit him. "I didn't want to interfere! You have plans, you shouldn't be dropping them for me."

"You're not interfering Cas!" He stated, placing a hand on his shoulder, ignoring his girlfriend’s protests behind him. "I'm making a choice. You wouldn't take that choice away from me, would you?"

"You shouldn't have to choose." Cas pleaded quietly, dropping his head to look at his feet, as the guilt washed over him. 

"You haven't done anything wrong Cas. We're going to talk about this when I get home." Dean said gently squeezing his shoulder, before walking out of the house, leaving Sam and Cas watching as Lisa chased him out.

"That isn't what I wanted to do." Cas said absently, rubbing the back of his neck as he paced the room. 

"That wasn't about you Cas. Well, not about the soulmate thing anyway." Sam stated as he dropped onto the couch, picking up the abandoned guitar. "He would have dropped his plans with her for any of his friends. He does it all the time for Benny."

Cas stopped his pacing to watch Sam strum awkwardly. It made him feel better to here that it wasn't his fault Dean was changing his plans, though he doubted that his girlfriend would see things that way with him standing in their house.

"Did you want me to teach you?" Cas asked, gesturing to the way Sam was holding the guitar.

"Are you better than Dean?" Sam asked glancing up at him with raised brows. "Cause he's not the best teacher."

Cas stole the guitar, perching himself on the arm of the chair opposite Sam. He smiled as Sam began to tap his foot along to 'How to save a life' after a few bars. He even joined I singing quietly along with the words. His voice had neither the control nor the resonance of Deans, but he gave it a shot. Cas handed the guitar over to Sam when he was finished, sitting beside him and running through a few chords, making sure to adjust his fingers correctly.

Dean felt his heart swell when he walked into find them laughing together as Sam picked his way through 'Chasing cars'. He avoided leaving Sam alone with Lisa, having come back to find them either resolutely ignoring each other or ready to murder each other as they argued. Obviously, he had no such concerns when it came to these two. They were both more than happy in each other’s company.

Even as he laughed along with Sam, Dean could see the stress etched into his features, and the barely contained emotions he was working to fight back. There was no trace of the sarcastic expression that usually defined his face. Dean didn't bother to draw their attention to his presence. Instead, he closed the distance, pulling Cas to his feet, and wrapping him in his embrace. Cas stiffened at the sudden change, relaxing after he recognised his attacker and running his arms around Dean’s back to pull him closer. The carefully constructed wall that had been holding back his emotions broke as he buried his face in Deans neck breathing in his unique scent. Dean held him tightly as the sobs wracked his body, nodding a quick thanks to Sam who slipped out to the room quietly, as Cas clung to the back of his shirt.

Neither boy knew how long they stood like that. They only knew that by the time Cas had worn himself out Deans shirt was covered in his tears, not that he minded. He brushed off every apology Cas aimed at him over it, taking his hand and pulling him down the hall, showing him easy it was to fix as he found a new shirt in his cupboard. Stripping the old one off and tossing it in the laundry pile. Cas made his way to the bathroom as Dean changed, washing his face with cold water, trying to calm the blotchy skin. Dean joined him at the sink, running his hand firmly up and down his back, as he cleaned himself up. Dean didn't push him to explain, and he was grateful for that, he just took his hand and led him to the bed. Pulling him down into his arms and letting him get comfortable.

Cas explained everything slowly, in stops and starts, as he played with bracelet around Deans wrist and his head rested on his shoulder. Dean didn't speak, just hummed occasionally, letting him know that he was following. He almost broke a second time as he told him that they were planning on seizing the house and all the accounts with his father’s name, which was almost everything, leaving him out of home and out of school.

"I don't know what's going to happen next. I don't even know if I'll have a home to go back to." Cas admitted with a crack in his voice.

"First things first Cas." Dean spoke for the first time in hours, running his hand gently through Cass hair. "Whatever happens, you have a home here, okay. You don't ever have to doubt that."

"You can't just offer to take me in." Cas argued weakly, his mouth quirking upwards.

"Yes, I can." He responded, kissing his forehead softly. "As for the rest of it. It sucks, I'll give you that. But you are going to be fine. Don't jump to conclusions until your Mom lets you know what the lawyers say. Your world doesn't end with your Dad, you have your Mom, your brothers and sister. Things are going to change, sure, but you haven't lost everything."

"So, what? The worst-case scenario, I beg Bobby to take me in." Cas asked, thankful not for the first time, that he had found Dean.

"Is that really the worst thing that could happen?" He teased gently as Cas chuckled. "I don't think we're that bad!"

"I guess Charlie can't use the rich kid argument anymore."

"Hate to tell you, but you will always be a rich kid to us." He argued as Bobby stopped outside his door, tapping the frame gently to get their attention. "That's just how things work with us lowly public-school kids."

"There's pizza I the kitchen, if you boys want to come out and join us." Bobby said gruffly, not letting it known how proud he was to find Dean slipping easily into role of comforting and reasonable friend/soulmate. He was pleased with how much calmer Cas looked by comparison to that morning. “I figured no-one would be up to cooking tonight.”


End file.
